AOS: A Philinda Tale w Jem and Daisy
by S.H.I.E.L.D. Writes
Summary: The Philinda Family with Mama May, Papa Phil and their two children, Jemma and Daisy. Phil and Melinda are married. Daisy is 13 Jemma is 15
1. The Coulson Dynamic

Phil and Melinda are married.

Daisy and Jemma are their children.

Daisy is 13; Jemma is 15.

* * *

"Melinda," Phil said on the other line. "I'm not going to be home till late again."

Melinda held the phone tightly against her ear as she laid down on the sofa in front of the television.

"Again?" Melinda repeated. "That's ridiculous! After that promotion, you hardly spend time with the girls."

"I know." He admitted. "It pains me, especially to be away from Daisy for so long."

"Sounds like you have a favorite." She teased.

"It's not favoritism." He defended. "She's always been a Daddy's little girl and to besides, we both know that she favors me."

"Yet, I'm the one who has to comfort her when she is crying and punish her when she is up to mischief." She answered. "Yeah, that's definitely fair."

"Life's not always fair." He chuckled. "If it was, I'd get to spend more time with my wonderful family."

"And we would be vacationing." She brought up. "Tahiti is a magical place."

"You're only saying that because it's my favorite topic when talking about vacation." He stated. "Anyway, I do miss my girls."

"Of course, you miss them." She affirmed. "They miss you more, Jemma spends her evenings in your study and Daisy? Daisy can't keep out of trouble in attempts to get your attention."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, what has it been? A month?" Melinda inquired.

"Roughly about that." He responded.

"That's a long time, especially since you come home." She expressed. "But, you're always out before they wake and back after they're asleep."

"Not to mention the days that I don't come home because I fall asleep at my desk." He added. "Soon enough this work load will balance out."

"I do hope it does." She voiced. "I don't know how much longer I can truly manage."

"You're strong Melinda," he started. "That's why I married you."

"I thought it was for my good looks and winning personality." She teased.

"It was an all-inclusive package." He chuckled. "My time is up, I love you honey."

"I love you too Phil." She answered. "Don't overwork your self to death."

"I won't." He declared. "Kiss my girls for me."

"Will do, bye." She said as she ended the call.

Melinda sat up on the sofa she was laying down on and reached for the tv remote.

'Looks like I got me an half hour before the girls get home.' She thought as she flipped through the channels.

* * *

 ** _Half Hour Later_**

"Good evening mom." Jemma said as she entered the house.

Rising from the light nap she fell into, Melinda acknowledged her first daughter.

"Good evening, Jem." She answered while stifling a yawn. "How was your day?"

"It was good." Jemma said while rushing for the stairs. "Later."

Melinda could tell that her daughter was hiding something by the way she was rushing and come to think of it, Daisy was not there.

"Freeze!" Melinda commanded.

At the sound of her mother's voice, Jemma became still instantaneously.

"Where is your little sister?" Melinda asked as she walked over to Jemma; arms folded.

"Little Sister? Am, Daisy is, I don't know, well, um she's uh, she was close by; she should be here soon." Jemma uttered. "Yeah, she should be here very soon."

"Nice try" Melinda blankly shot. "However, you're a terrible liar. Another thing, you normally ask me how my day was as well."

"S-sorry." Jemma said softly.

"Out with the truth" Melinda demanded. "Where is Daisy?"

"She's at school." Jemma admitted with her head down. "She managed to land her self into a detention."

"It's admirable that you tried to cover for your sister," Melinda started. "But, I don't like that you tried to lie to me. We will talk about this at dinner."

"Yes, mom." Jemma said. "I'm really sorry."

"Up the stairs, you go." Melinda voiced to which Jemma nodded and then walked up the stairs.

'What has Daisy got her self into this time?' Melinda thought as she walked into the kitchen to begin the preparation for dinner. 'She's not a bad kid but man, she surely loves trouble. Well, trouble surely loves to find her.'

Melinda began gathering the ingredients needed to make meatloaf. She preheated the oven and started to work on her masterpiece.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _S.H.I.E.L.D Location Classified_**

"Agent Coulson, when is Director Fury supposed to be coming in to inspect us?" An operative asked.

"Sorry Agent Rickson, That's classified." Phil replied from the back of his desk as he does the paperwork in front of him; glancing at a picture of his family, that sat next to a lamp on his desk, every few minutes.

The picture stood in a mahogany frame which complimented the brown desk that Phil was behind. In the picture, Phil and Melinda were side hugging while with their free hands; arms were around Daisy and Jemma. It was a picture taken while they were at a hotel resort, right in front of the pool.

"Everything is classified these days." Rickson mouthed.

"Just be prepared and you will be fine." Coulson voiced.

As Agent Rickson walked away, an older agent entered.

"Coulson." The agent said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Agent Blake?" Phil questioned.

"Hate to do this to you. I know you got loads of work and still have a family but, more paperwork." Blake said, dropping a stack of papers on the desk.

"What sort of mess is this? Am I being punished? You know, I'm supposed to be a field agent, not stuck behind a stupid desk signing paperwork all day!" Phil exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down." Blake tried.

"Calm? I am calm. I just want one thing. I want you to give Fury a message. Tell him that I want a meeting with him ASAP!" Phil voiced.

"Come on Phi-" Blake started.

"Is that what you really want, Coulson?" A voice pierced through the room interrupting Blake.

"Director Fury, I didn't know you were coming." Blake said.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later, just didn't think it'd be now." Phil stated.

"That's kinda the point." Fury said as he walked to the center of the room and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Coulson's desk. "Give us the room."

"Yes, sir." Blake said, leaving Fury and Coulson in the office.

"Talk to me, Coulson." Fury initiated. "What is it that I can help you with?"

* * *

 ** _Back at The Coulsons' House_**

Daisy quietly entered the house, only to come face to face with her mother.

"You're late." Melinda spat.

"Good evening to you too, Mā." Daisy greeted with her signature smirk.

"Don't think that I didn't know where you were." Melinda warned. "Detention is not a good thing."

"Jemma!" Daisy groaned.

"You honestly thought that Jemma could trick me?" Melinda queried.

"Not really," Daisy admitted. "But, it was worth a shot."

"Go upstairs and get started on your homework," Melinda demanded. "We will talk about your punishment at dinner."

"But M-" Daisy started, quickly stopping after earning herself Melinda's signature glare. "Yes, māmā."

Halfway up the stairs, daisy spun around to face her mother.

"Is dad going to be coming home today?" She asked sadly.

"No, but, I'm sure he wants to be here with us honey," Melinda replied. "Now, get up those stairs and start the homework. I'll call you and Jemma when dinner is ready."

"Okay." Daisy said, continuing to her room.

* * *

 ** _S.H.I.E.L.D._**

"With all due respect, I'm supposed to be out in the field and not behind a stupid desk all the time!" Phil exclaimed. "I didn't sign up to be couped up behind that desk for months. What's the point in this promotion? Is this punishment of some sort?"

"I didn't have anything to do with you being placed behind the desk."

"Then who, Agent Hill?" Phil pressed.

"No, she didn't have anything to do with that either." Fury replied.

"Well, I want to know where I'm supposed to be because here is not the place for me." Phil struck.

"Then why are you here?" Fury asked.

"I'm here because I thought you placed me here to be in command of a team of some sort. I'm also here because I was awaiting the chance to ask you why do you have me here doing paperwork when my efforts are best served out on the field." Phil expressed.

"I understand that Phil and trust me, we want you on the field." Fury said. "And by the way, you do know that there are more efficient ways to get my attention than sending letters to my office?"

"What, Maria Hill doesn't sort all of you mail?" Coulson joked. "Of course I know there are more efficient ways."

"Then use one of them, and you know where I am, does it hurt to drop by the helicarrier?" Fury asked. "Cause I certainly don't need hundreds of Phil Mail a week."

"Well, I probably would visit if I wasn't stuck here." Phil explained.

"Fair enough." Fury said. "How's Melinda?"

"She's great sir, thanks for asking." Phil answered.

"That's good, what about your two little girls?" Fury continued.

"They're Good also." Phil responded.

"When last have you all been together and interacted, you know, like families do?" Fury pressed.

"About a month ago, before I got this promotion." Phil admitted.

"That's not right. Here's what I can do for you, take tomorrow off and I'll figure something out for you to get back into the field." Fury offered.

"Thank you, sir." Phil thanked.

"Finish up your time and go home." Fury said. "Since I'm already here, I guess I can do that inspection that I have to do anyway."

"I guess so." Phil smirked.

* * *

 ** _The Coulsons' House_**

"Daisy! Jemma! Dinner!" Melinda called while putting her meatloaf on the dining table with plates, forks, and knives.

"Alright, coming." Jemma voiced, making her way to the table first. "Meatloaf?"

"Is it not Monday?" Melinda asked. "You know we eat Meatload on every other Monday."

"I supposed you're right." Jemma replied.

"Daisy?! Don't make me come up there for y-" Melinda started.

"Alright, alright! I'm here." Daisy interrupted, taking a seat at the table.

"Dais, you're usually the first at the dinner table." Melinda stated.

"I know but I was finishing up all of the homework and I didn't wanna leave the question incomplete." Daisy explained.

"Well, I guess that's reasonable." Melinda said.

After saying grace, they began eating.

"Tell me about your days." Melinda told her girls.

"Well, mine was as normal as ever. Fitz and I got paired together for the science project." Jemma said. "Nothing else important happened really."

"You and Fitz, inseparable even in class." Melinda chuckled, while Jemma fought to hide a blush. "And what about you Dais?"

"Great. I saw Mr. Robot Grant Ward trip and near fall. Didn't know the robot knew what words are." Daisy smirked.

"And then you landed a detention." Melinda shot. "Mind telling me about that?"

"I got a detention for fighting," Daisy explained. "It's just not fair."

"Well, I have two questions," Melinda announced. "Who started it and did you win?"

"In a sense, it was his fault. He kept pushing my buttons and I ignored him until I struck out accidentally pushing him into a wall." Daisy spoke.

"Who is he?" Melinda questioned.

"I can answer that for you." Jemma chipped in. "Do you remember Miles Lydon, that Daisy had a crush on? Well, it was him."

"Well, he turned out to be a stupid jerk." Daisy spat. "He kept pressing me on how Dad works for S.H.I.E.L.D and how they're nothing but bad people and he yelled it out in a public space while pointing at me and then, I just lost it. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to give him that over me and the next thing I knew was that I pushed him into the wall."

"Jemma, were you near your sister?" Melinda asked.

"No Māmā, Fitz and I were getting started on our project in the library the same time this instance occurred," Jemma answered. "I saw them while they were being escorted by the teacher who obviously gave them detention, that's how I know so much."

"Oh I see. Continue Dais." Melinda said.

"He lunged at me and tackled me and he actually slapped me; yeah, he actually did, right in my face which set off something in me." Daisy expressed. "I was so angry, I didn't know what came over me but I was throwing punches until we were broke apart and given detention. I am sorry Māmā, but I didn't want to disappoint you and I also was afraid to face you so I begged Jemma to cover for me. She obviously warned me about it not working and how much more trouble I'd be in but I continued to beg."

"I accepted eventually and that's what happened." Jemma admitted.

"Well listen up girls, I'm proud that you have each other's back and that you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in." Melinda started. "And please, don't be afraid to tell me anything. That's what I'm here for as your mother."

"There's something else," Daisy voiced. "Since we're being honest and all, your meatloaf sucks and you can't really cook. Sorry Mā but that's the truth."

Melinda gave Daisy a pointed look and then looked at Jemma for her say.

"She isn't lying there, but, we were going to endure it so that you remained happy." Jemma explained.

"Well I suppose, I am happy you're being honest." Melinda replied.

* * *

 ** _Long After Dinner_**

"Dais, Jem, time for bed," Melinda spoke. "You have school tomorrow."

"Okay Mā," Daisy said as she got up from the couch in front of the tv. "Good n-"

There was a sound that stopped Daisy mid-sentence. Her whole expression changed to one of excitement and happiness.

"Only one car that makes that sound; Lola!" Daisy beamed. "Which meant Dad is home!"

As Melinda looked through the window behind her, she saw a red 1962 corvette rounding the corner and heading towards their driveway.

"Phil's home." She muttered under her breath.

As soon as the vehicle was parked and the door was opened, Melinda turned her full attention towards the door.

"I'm home Melin-" Phil started before being tackled into a hug by Daisy.

"Daddy!" Daisy squealed; tears streaming down her face. "I thought you weren't coming back, well not anytime soon."

"Good to see you too Dais, things worked out and I got to come home." He explained after kissing her on the forehead. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Well, she was on her way there before she heard Lola all down the street." Melinda said, walking towards Phil and Daisy. "Glad you're back. I missed you."

Melinda wrapped her arms around Daisy and Phil and gave Phil a peck on his lips before Daisy started squirming.

"Cut it out!" Daisy expressed, getting from in between her parents and wiping her tears away. "You're traumatizing me!"

"Well, you should be in bed anyway." Phil teased. "Where's my little Jem?"

"Probably your study still," Melinda answered. "Once she gets working, it's kinda hard to get her to stop."

"That's Jem for you." Phil smirked. "I got good news; I get to take tomorrow off."

"That means you'll be home all day?" Daisy eagerly asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"You're still going to school Daisy so don't even think about it." Melinda shot.

"I don't care about that." Daisy quickly brushed off. "This means Dad will be here for breakfast and when I get home as well."

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Phil chuckled. "Anyway, off to bed."

"Yes, Daddy." She said while moving away from her parents. "Good night."

"Good night, Angel eyes." Phil smiled.

After Daisy went up the stairs, Phil kissed Melinda passionately for a while.

"I missed you just as much as you missed me." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"That's debatable." Melinda smiled.

"Well, I guess I better go check on Jem." He answered as he hugged Melinda just for a little while.

"Make sure to get her to bed." Melinda voiced.

"That I will." Phil assured.

As Phil walked up the steps, he was filled with joy since he was finally home and able to spend some time with his girls.

He knocked on the door to his study and slowly entered, only to find his first daughter asleep on a science book with some gizmo next to her.

"No matter how much you grow, you still manage to keep that adorable side." Phil said as he walked over to her and kissed her temple lightly.

As he moved away, Jemma stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"Dad?" She called sleepily, stifling a yawn. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Jem, I live here and I get the night off and tomorrow off as well." He explained.

"I'm not dreaming this am I?" Jemma skeptically asked.

"No, you're awake." He voiced, helping her to her feet; pulling her into a sweet embrace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Dad." She answered.

"Yeah, I can tell by the location." He joked as they released each other.

"Your study is quiet and the perfect place to study and do homework and stuff." She laughed.

"Well, that much is true." He agreed. "So, what are you working on?"

"This is for my science project." She said. "Fitz and I are paired up and so in order for us to be fully in sync, I have to research the technology he plans to integrate and experiment with. That's what I was reading before I fell asleep."

"What are you guys doing for this project?" He questioned. "A super volcano?"

"Dad, everyone does volcanoes." She chuckled. "We are going to be different. You will see and know what it is when the time is right."

"Alright sweetheart." He said as he looked over at the gizmo still lying on the desk; trying to get an idea of what it was.

"I guess I'm off to bed now then," She stated. "Good night Dad."

"Night Jem." He replied.

Phil watched as Jemma slowly made her way to her room.

'I love my girls.' He thought while still looking towards Jemma's room.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Melinda spoke, breaking him out of his daze.

"Just thinking about how much I love my girls." He said, taking Melinda into his arms.

"Such a sap." She teased.

"You love this sap." He teased back. "And to besides, I'm entitled to love you three."

Phil lightly kissed her cheek as they began to sway slowly.

"Fun fact, Daisy scored herself a detention today for fighting with Miles Lydon." Melinda pointed out.

"Miles Lydon as in the one she liked?" Phil asked to which Melinda hummed in agreement. "Did she win?"

"She's my daughter!" She exclaimed. "Who do you think won?"

"Funny you see it that way." He smiled. "Well, if Miles had tried to fight with her last year, she definitely wouldn't have won."

"That's why I made sure that my babies can throw a punch." She proudly said. "Y'know, the reasons that Dais fought are the only reasons that I didn't punish her."

"And what reasons are those?" He questioned.

"First of all, the boy was verbally attacking her about S.H.I.E.L.D and how you work for them and how they are bad people and he was very public with these attacks and our baby even wanted to cry but her arms found him as he pushed her off the edge." She explained.

"Woah, she fought to defend me?" He asked.

"That's not the best part." She stated. "The poor boy made the mistake and slapped Daisy in her face and she released all of her anger on him."

"I can see that not being pretty." Phil expressed.

"Well, his mother called me after dinner wanting to know what my daughter did to her child." Melinda smiled. "Turns out Daisy broke his nose and fractured his ribs."

"Doesn't that remind you of her cousin Barbara a little?" He questioned.

"Yeah, well Bobbi is a little more composed than Dais but I guess that's only really because of age." She answered. "But the similarities are there cause trouble happens to find them both."

"We can also take into account Bobbi's boyfriend, Lance Hunter." He stated. "Bad influence but if Bobbi won't do anything about that, we can't stop her."

"You know, maybe we should have her across sometime." She suggested. "I personally want to see how good her Mandarin is."

"We will see what happens." He answered. "Let's head to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Your first day home since promotion." She joked.

"You got it." He chuckled as they made their way to their bedroom.

"You know although I taught Jem how to throw a punch, she will try her best to avoid fighting." She said as she opened the door.

"That's our Jem for you." He smiled. "We made two wonderful girls. Thank you."

"Yes we did." She agreed. "It was a team effort so don't give me all the credit."

They both smiled as they climbed into bed next to each other, cuddling.


	2. The Sick and The Tide

_**The Next Day**_

"Daisy! Jemma! time to get up and get ready for school." Melinda said as she did every morning.

Jemma was never a problem getting to wake up in the morning. Daisy, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She hated early mornings.

"Good morning mom," Jemma said as she walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out milk for her cereal.

"How did you sleep?" Melinda asked, handing the cereal and a bowl to Jemma.

"Peaceful." She replied, making her measurements of milk to make the perfect cereal ratio. "What about you, mom?"

As she spoke, Jemma mixed her cereal and milk together and grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer.

"Great actually," Melinda smiled. "Especially since your father is home."

Both females shared a moment smiling at the thought that Phil was back.

"Good morning, you two." Phil greeted, walking into the kitchen. He planted a kiss on Jemma's forehead as he passed her then did the same for his wife. "I see, as usual, Daisy isn't down as yet."

"That's Daisy for you." Jemma chuckled, taking her now ready cereal to the dining room just next to the kitchen. "Anyway, good morning, Dad."

"Slept well, hun?" Melinda asked as she grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Best sleep I had in a while." He beamed as he took out ingredients to make pancakes. He grabbed his apron from the apron rack.

Melinda smiled as she watched her husband, "That's amazing, love."

"I see you're about to make pancakes," Jemma said. "Daisy's favorite pancakes to besides. Honestly, you spoil her a lot dad."

"Tell me, where is the lie?" Melinda teased.

"I don't spoil Daisy." Phil defended. "And these pancakes are for everyone."

"But, who favors those pancakes more than anyone else here?" Jemma challenged. "Daisy does. Speaking of which, I'll go wake her or she'll sleep the whole morning away." Jemma walked up the stairs, heading towards her sister's room.

Melinda laughed at how Jemma defeated Phil's whole argument. "She's definitely your daughter."

"Using my style of arguing to win against me," Phil stated. "I guess that's when the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

As Jemma lightly opened the door, she was surprised to see her sister sitting up on the bed. Daisy's hair was frizzy and all over her face as she sleepily looked towards her sister.

"Hey, Jem." Daisy greeted as she swung her legs to get out of bed, moving the hair out of her face.

"Daisy, what are you doing up?" Jemma asked surprised. "I mean, it is late in the morning but you usually aren't up until one of us wakes you up."

"I guess but Dad's home. That's motivation enough." Daisy explained. "And it's not that late. You just wake up super early."

"That's fair," Jemma answered as she took another look at Daisy. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked as she walked over to the door.

"You look very tired." Jemma answered showing concern through her eyes.

"I Guess, I didn't sleep too well last night." Daisy voiced. "Do I smell pancakes downstairs?"

"Dad's making your favorite," Jemma stated. "Y'know, he spoils you way too much."

Daisy's whole composure changed to one more eager and excited for breakfast, however, she still looked weaker than normal.

"He doesn't spoil me." Daisy shot. "Anyway, we can talk at the table."

Daisy rushed down the stairs and went straight to the table followed by Jemma who just shook her head at the antics of her little sister.

"Good morning Māmā, Dad." Daisy waved from the table.

"Good morning, Dais." Both parents responded simultaneously.

"Slept well?" Melinda questioned.

"No, not really." She replied. "But, it's nothing."

"Are you sure it's nothing, hun?" Phil worried.

"Nothing that pancakes can't fix." She smiled, though it was weak.

"Would you like tea with those pancakes?" Melinda asked.

Now anyone who knew Melinda knew how much she hated coffee. As such, coffee rarely made it to her door even if Phil wanted it. Due to this, Daisy and Jemma hardly received the option of having coffee. The alternative was tea, which they were stocked up on. The variety of teas they had would make one think that they were in the tea business.

"Alright, Māmā." Daisy accepted.

* * *

After having breakfast, both Daisy and Jemma got ready for school. Jemma was dressed in a white T-shirt with blue jeans and white pumps to match, having her hair into a ponytail. Daisy, on the other hand, was dressed in a black long-sleeve T-shirt with black slacks and Nike black sneakers, having her hair down.

As they sat on the couch waiting for their parents to be ready, Daisy turned on the tv, watching the programme that was on.

"Think we will be late?" Jemma asked.

"With our parents being who they are?" Daisy asked as a rhetorical question. "Not a chance."

"I suppose you're right." Jemma smiled, which dropped when she looked into Daisy's eyes. "Dais, what's wrong?"

"I am just tired," Daisy said, turning her attention back to the tv. "You worry a lot."

"That's what big sister's do, Dais," Jemma explained. "We will always worry over our little siblings."

Shortly after, Phil and Melinda came down the stairs, dressed and ready to take the kids to school. As Daisy got up, Melinda caught the look on her face and worry immediately took over.

"Daisy." She called as she took a step towards her. "What's wrong?"

As Phil looked at his second daughter, he could see how much paler she looked than normal.

"Yeah, you're really pale," He stated as he also stepped toward her.

Looking weaker by the second, Melinda somehow knew her baby was going to fall and lunged forward to catch her.

"Gosh! baby," Melinda exclaimed, cradling Daisy's immobile body. "You're burning up."

"I guess I don't feel so well." Daisy weakly said.

"Why didn't you tell me that when I just asked you?" Jemma scolded. "Just imagine, if you went to school and this was to happen. I don't know what I would do."

"It's going to be okay Jem," Daisy uttered. "Māmā and Dad will make sure of it, they always do."

"That's not answering my question of concern but I guess I can live with that for now." Jemma answered.

"Phil, take Jemma to school while I get Daisy back into bed," Melinda commanded. "Pick up some medicine for fever and I'll call the doctor."

"Will do, Melinda." He said as he grabbed his keys and wallet off the counter. "Come on Jem."

"Yes, Dad." She said as she grabbed her book bag. "Have a good day."

Jemma walked briskly out to the black Lexus Jeep that was parked in the garage next to Lola.

"I thought we were going to take Lola." Phil stated.

"So accustomed to going in the Jeep." She smiled.

"That's fine." He smiled back. "We can take the Jeep then."

As Phil unlocked the doors to the Jeep, he looked back towards the house. Worry showed on his face.

"She'll be alright, Dad," Jemma stated. "Mom is going to make sure of it."

"I know but that doesn't stop the worry." He voiced, turning to the Jeep. He opened the door and ignited the engine. "Let's get you to school."

* * *

As Melinda stood over Daisy, she dabbed a cloth in cool water to place over Daisy's forehead.

"Honey, this is going to feel really cold." Melinda warned.

"Okay, Māmā." Daisy acknowledged as Melinda pressed a kiss on her forehead before placing the cold damped cloth where she was kissed. "Māmā, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, Dais?" Melinda asked with concern in her eyes.

"About making you worry so much." She replied.

"Oh, baby," Melinda combed through Daisy's hair with her hand. "You will never make me worry too much because it's my job to worry over you all the time. I worry over Jemma just as much."

"I love you, Māmā." She smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Daisy," Melinda said before pressing a kiss to her cheek. Melinda got up and started moving for the door before turning back to Daisy. "Try to get some rest. I will be back."

"No! Māmā," Daisy exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes; reaching for Melinda. "Don't go, don't leave me!"

Melinda's heart melted at that moment. It was then that she understood that although Phil was Daisy's super cool fun parent that seemed favored, she was the girl's hero. She fought Daisy's night terrors when they came. She wiped the girl's tears and encouraged her.

"I am here, baby." Melinda voiced, fighting the tears that welled up in her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you."

Melinda walked over to the bed and sat next to Daisy, humming to her softly. As Daisy slowly started to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door, making her jolt wide awake once again. Melinda sighed as Phil entered.

"She was just about to go to sleep, y'know." Melinda said as he stepped closer with a brown paper bag in hand.

"Maybe that's a good thing in a way." He replied as he held up the paper bag, taking out the medicine he had picked up. "Now, we won't have to wake her to take it."

"I guess you have a point there," Melinda admitted as she took the bottle from Phil. "Daisy, sit up and let's get you some of this medicine."

* * *

 _ **At The School**_

As Jemma walked briskly through the corridors, she noticed a group of boys laundering in the hallway.

"Jemma Coulson, where is your little sister Daisy?!" one of the boys asked when she was close enough to hear.

"What do you want with her?" Jemma questioned, ready to defend her sister and her self.

"You know, We, The Tide, don't take lightly to her picking a fight with one of us." The same boy said as he stepped closer to Jemma. "And then she has the audacity to stay away from school and face us."

"That fight was Miles' fault and you know it." Jemma shot.

"Well, if she isn't here, you would be a nice replacement." he said stepping closer to Jemma, so close that he was in her personal space.

"Hey!" A voice echoed from behind. "Leave the girl alone."

"What do you want, Ward?" the boy spun around to see the senior boy who just happened to be a hall monitor standing there.

"Well, for starters that you stop picking on the Coulson sisters and secondly that you get to class," He said flashing his familiar smirk. "Now, is that too hard to ask? Or do you want to face Principal Hand?"

"Fine." The boy said, moving away from Jemma. "Let's go, boys."

As they left the area, Jemma looked at Grant Ward sincerely. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it." He smiled. "I'm happy to help. Now run along."

Jemma smiled back before walking towards the destination she always planned on going to, The Library. Since it was her free period, she decided that She and Fitz would spend that time working on their project. As she entered the library, she saw her best friend and partner, Fitz, sitting at a table, looking to her with his arms folded.

"Jemma, you're late." He whispered. "You're never late."

"I had a run-in with trouble." She explained. "Don't worry about it, Ward dealt with it."

"Ward? As in Grant Ward?" He questioned skeptically.

"Yes, Grant Ward," she replied, taking out the book and piece of technology that she was studying the night before. "He protected me from _T_ _he Tide_."

"Oooh Jemma, what have you got yourself into?" Fitz worriedly asked.

"Not really me, they're after Daisy." She expressed.

"Well, if they think they can mess with my little monkey, they have another thing coming." Fitz angrily yet quietly huffed.

"I'm sure Daisy can handle herself," Jemma added. "And to besides, Ward dealt with the problem. Now can we get on with working on this project so I can fully understand the tech we will be using to its full capacity."

"Sure thing." He said as he took out most of the tech he had decided on. "This is going to blow Miss Weaver's mind."

"You bet, maybe she will advance us to college and we can get to work with Doctor Radcliffe." Jemma smiled, taking out multiple sci-tech books.

"You know, maybe that will happen. Let's get to work." Fitz smiled back, opening a book that Jemma had taken out while they were dreaming big.

 ** _Back at The Coulsons_**

The door bell rung, causing Phil and Melinda look at the door.

"I'll get it while you cook up that soup." Melinda said as she walked to the door. "Ah, I see you made it Doc."

"That I have Melinda." The female doctor answered as she stepped inside. "Hey Phil, keeping good?"

"Yes I am Dr. Isley." Phil answered. "What about yourself?"

"As good as can." She smiled before turning back to Melinda. "Now, where's the sick flower you were telling me about?"

"I'll take you." Melinda said, leading Dr. Isley to Daisy's room. "You know, Jemma still wants to learn some medical because of you."

"Really? I'm sure she can do it." Isley chuckled. "Those two girls of yours, best patients I have ever at any time. They're mannerly and kind to others and they don't give me stress when it comes to medication."

"That's until you pull out the needles around Daisy." Melinda reminded.

"The child is afraid of needles." Isley states. "That's very common with children like her. I get adults worse that her so, there's no problem."

"Jemma can tolerate them." Melinda pointed out.

"Jemma is different and with her wanting to be a MD, she can't really be afraid of needles." Isley smiled.

"I guess you're right." Melinda chuckled, lightly turning the knob of Daisy's door. "Well, here we are."

As Melinda and Dr. Isley stepped into the room, Daisy continued to sleep on, the color slowly returning to her body.

"She does look paler than usual." Isley said as she stepped closer to the sick child. "And you said she was also experiencing extreme fevers?"

"Yes." Melinda sighed, walking over to Daisy's bed. "She also nearly collapsed this morning."

Melinda took the cloth off of Daisy and kissed her forehead. She walked over to the table where the container of cool water sat and rested the cloth in it.

"What did Daisy have for breakfast?" Isley questioned.

"Her favorite pancakes." Melinda answered.

The female doctor looked at Melinda with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Melinda expressed. "Phil made them. I gave her some tea with them though."

"I didn't say anything." Isley defended. "What has Daisy eaten for the past few days?"

"For dinner, yesterday was my meatloaf." Melinda stated. "Other than that, she would have rice, dumplings and other stuff."

"The cause wasn't by anything she ate." Isley voiced. "How has she been sleeping?"

"She usually sleeps well." Melinda pointed out. "Actually, she sleeps the longest in the house. Hard to wake her up on mornings. She mentioned this morning, something about not sleeping well last night."

"I see." Isley spoke as she wrote down some stuff. "I'm going to check her temperature and do a full analysis."

"Alright." Melinda said as she walked over to Daisy once more. Melinda could hear each breath Daisy took in detail. As Melinda placed the back of her hand on Daisy's forehead, Daisy eyes began fluttering.

"Māmā." Daisy smiled weakly.

"Hey baby." Melinda smiled back. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes," Daisy replied while trying to sit up, holding her head as she experienced some headaches with her movement. "Hi, Doctor Isley."

"Hey Flower," Isley replied. "I'm going to do a quick check up on you any then see how best I can help."

"Thank you." Daisy said as she held Melinda's hand.

After all the checks, the doctor smiled.

"Make sure that Daisy gets plenty of rest and she will be good to go." Isley smiled. "This virus isn't really too bad. If she has those fevers, you can give her the medicine you bought. If she manages to get any worse, which I don't think will happen, give me a call."

"You know that we will." Phil said as he poured soup in a bowl for Daisy. "You can stay over for Dinner, well late lunch."

"Thanks for the offer," Isley said as she held her q bag. "But I have to run. Another time Phil, your cooking is amazing. Make sure to say hi to Jem for me."

"Thanks." He smirked. "I'll make sure to tell Jemma."

* * *

 ** _At The School_**

Jemma packed up her stuff as she was ready to head on home.

"Fitz, don't forget to call me later." She reminded.

"I won't Jem." He softly said as he placed the technology he had in its case. "To besides, we have a lot to do with this project."

As they walked out the lab together, they came face to face with _The Tide_ , well, just the members who were trying to intimidate Jemma earlier.

"Jemma, going somewhere?" Brad, the boy from earlier asked.

"Leave her alone, Brad." Fitz stood.

"And what are you going to do Fitzy?" Paul, another one of the members, taunted.

"Why don't you come over here and figure out?" Fitz challenged.

As the boys crowded around Fitz and Jemma, Brad initiated the attack, going after Jemma who surprised him with a counter she learned from her mother.

"Don't underestimate me." Jemma warned as Brad angrily tried to attack her again.

This time, something had stopped him from delivering the blow. That something was Grant Ward, again.

"What did I say about troubling the Coulson sisters?" He asked as he punched Brad in the jaw, sending his body to the floor. "Just what I thought, down in a single strike."

Paul, who had been scuffling with Fitz, looked around to see what had happened, however, his attention quickly went back to Fitz, who was giving him a hard time.

Everyone suddenly became still at the sound of the principal clearing her throat.

"My office! Now!"

As they all gathered in the office, Grant gave his testimony on the events that transpired.

"What's the big idea, with you causing trouble in my school?!" She asked angrily.

"We don't take likely to anyone messing with one of our people." Brad spat.

"This is my school!" She yelled. "I don't take likely to you picking on any of my students!"

"Then, what do you have to say about Daisy Coulson brutally attacking Miles Lydon?" Paul chipped in.

"That's a matter that I'm supposed to deal with, not you!" She said as she slammed her hand on her desk. "It's settled, you are suspended until further notice."

"You can't do that!" Brad remarked.

"I'm the principal!" She reminded. "This is my school and you're going to follow my leadership! Now get out of my face!"

As they left, she turned her attention to Grant, Fitz and Jemma.

"As for you, wh-" she started before Ward interrupted.

"Principal Hand, you don't need the two sci-tech geniuses. They were defending themselves."

"So what do you propose?" Hand gazed over towards Ward. "That I just let them go?"

"Yes." He admitted. "As it was in self-defense, they did nothing wrong."

"I guess that's fair then." She concluded. "You're Both Free to go. Try hard to avoid conflicts that will get you in trouble."

With that, Jemma and Fitz respectfully bowed and left.

"What's the big idea Grant!" Hand exclaimed, folding her arms. "You know how I feel about fighting in my school."

"I wasn't going to let them just hurt the girl." Ward defended. "Isn't it my job to diffuse conflicts and make sure that people get to their classes safely and what not?"

"In a sense, yes." She answered. "But it's also to prevent trouble and not add to it."

"What, or should I say who, do you consider to be the trouble?" He skeptically asked.

"Daisy Coulson," she replied. "She started this whole thing with Miles yesterday. She brutally injured him as well."

"With all due respect, you're looking at it from the wrong angle." He stood. "The boy has a tendacy to get what he wants no matter who he hurts. The sort of person who'd get rich by putting others in danger. Daisy is not the person to just attack someone. I have been keeping tabs of the people you told me to and she's on that list and so I think she was defending herself as well."

"And you don't think that she went overboard in any sense?" Hand challenged.

"So she needs a little self-discipline in fights, but, didn't she already have a detention for it?" Ward countered. "All I'm saying is, this so called group called _The Tide_ , don't have any remorse and as such, they lash out at anyone. They chose the wrong target and she exploded on her attacker."

"I'll think about what you said." She said. "Have a good evening Grant."

"Thank you." He smiled.

* * *

 ** _Coulson's House_**

Jemma walked through the door to find her family at the dinner table.

"Good evening Mom, Dad, Dais!" Jemma beamed as she placed her book bag neatly by an arm chair.

"Jemma!" Daisy exclaimed, not as strong as usual, but with as much energy as she could. "You're back home."

"I see someone missed me." Jemma smiled.

"How was your day honey?" Melinda asked as Jemma walked towards the kitchen.

"My day was pretty eventful." She answered. "How was yours?"

"Mine was okay." Melinda replied as Jemma quickly washed her hands and grabbed a bowl.

"Mine was great, aside from me being sick and all." Daisy smiled. "Doctor Isley came by to do my check up. She told us to tell you hi."

"That's wonderful Dais." Jemma said as she walked to the dinner table with soup. "I wish I were here to see her. She inspired me to learn about being a medical doctor."

"That she did." Phil said as he smiled. "So, just how eventful was your day?"


	3. The Flower in the Rain

"Jemma! Daisy!" Phil called as he exited the kitchen. "Our new neighbors are moving in and we should go over and greet them as a family!"

Since his first day home, Phil had been able to have a lot more time home and he also had been promoted to a position that suited him. He was incharge of his entire branch and was still in the field.

"Phil, did you forget that Jemma is at Fitz's?" Melinda questioned.

"I guess I actually did." He chuckled. "Well, we can meet the neighbors with Daisy and introduce Jemma later."

"Daisy!" Melinda yelled. "You heard your father. Come on, let's go."

"I'm here, Māmā!" Daisy said as she rushed down the stairs. She was clothed in her favorite black T-shirt and black sweatpants and had her hair down like it usually was. "Did you just say our new neighbors moved in?"

"Yes I did." Phil answered. "We're going to be the welcoming committee."

"Is it mandatory that I be there?" Daisy crossed her arms in a way familiar to Phil. It was Melinda's very own gesture.

"Yes!" Melinda answered. "We're going as a family."

"But M-" Daisy started before earning herself a glare from Melinda. "Alright, lets go."

"Good girl." Melinda smiled.

As they walked over to the neighbor's house, Daisy sighed subtly.

"Daisy put on your best smile and be welcoming." Phil voiced. "They're from another place entirely and we want to make them feel at home in our neighborhood."

When Phil arrived at the door, he knocked lightly three times before pausing to wait for their acknowledgment.

"Hello, Good afternoon." A man said as he opened the door.

"Hey, We're the Coulsons. Name's Phil, this is my wife, Melinda and our precious flower, Daisy." Phil introduced. "Welcome to our neighborhood."

"Thank you, Phil." The man said as he held his hand outward to Phil. "I'm Calvin Johnson."

"Nice to meet you." Phil said as he shook his hand.

"Please, come on in." Calvin said as he stepped aside so the Coulson family could enter.

"Thank you." Melinda said as she placed her hand on Daisy's back.

With her mother's hand on her back, Daisy knew it was futile to try to escape. That being said, Daisy entered the house slowly, looking at all the boxes that had to be unpacked. As she looked around, her eyes darted towards a Chinese woman in the kitchen.

"I want you to meet my wife and our daughter," Calvin stated as he walked towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. It may not be much yet but mi casa es su casa."

"Thank you." Melinda smiled before going down to Daisy's level. "See, it's not that bad and he has a daughter. Who knows, she may be around your age."

"His wife is Chinese, just like you Mā." Daisy whispered as her eyes continued to follow the woman as she interacted with her husband.

Melinda smiled as she walked over to Phil who was taking a seat on the couch that sat on the wall. They were joined by Daisy who squeezed herself into the middle. Melinda shot a look at Daisy, who innocently looked up at her.

"What?" Daisy started. "I thought we were going for the very close family."

"Definitely your child." Phil smirked.

"Shut up, Phil." Melinda rolled her eyes.

"What?" Phil imitated. "I thought we were stating the obvious."

This remark earned Phil a light playful punch on the arm.

"You two are so, weird." Daisy commented as she saw a girl around her age enter the living room, which they were. This girl was soon joined by Calvin and the Chinese woman who was in the kitchen.

"Coulsons, I want you to meet my wife Jiaying and our daughter Raina." Calvin introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Melinda spoke. "I'm Melinda, and this is Daisy and Phil."

Melinda and Phil got up from their seats, leaving Daisy in the middle. This gave Raina the opportunity to sit next to Daisy who had turned her attention to Raina.

As Daisy held out her hand, Raina studied her hand for a while before eagerly shaking it; causing Daisy to flinch at her movements. Worry showed on her face.

"I like your name," Raina started. "It's very pretty."

"Yours is, well, um..." Daisy pulled her hand from the girl's grasp. "Nice."

"Daisy!" Melinda scolded. "Be nice."

"I am being nice, Māmā." Daisy pouted.

"Kids these days." Jiaying commented with a smile.

"They are how they are." Melinda smiled back. "We also have another daughter but she couldn't be here."

"I would love to meet her sometime then," Jiaying announced excitingly. "I'm sure she's a sweetheart."

"That she is," Phil agreed. "You can also add hard working and precious to the list."

"How about we have you guys over for dinner tonight since you moved in today?" Melinda suggested.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Calvin replied.

"Well, we won't keep you from unpacking your stuff," Phil stated. "If you need help with anything, even if it's unpacking, just ask. We live in that house over there."

As Phil pointed at his home, Raina stared at Daisy who started to get creeped out.

"What's the deal?" Daisy questioned. "Stop staring, it's creeping me out."

"I'm sorry." Raina apologized. "You appear interesting to me."

"Ummm, thanks," Daisy responded as she got up from her seat to join her parents at the door. "I guess I'll see you later, Raina."

* * *

 ** _At Fitz's House_**

"I'm telling you Jemma," Fitz started. "There is no way that the D.W.A.R.F program will fail with the amount of effort we're putting into it."

"Either way, we shouldn't get arrogant Fitz." Jemma warned.

"I'm just being confident in our abilities." He replied as he placed the shell of a D.W.A.R.F on the table. "Who else we know is working on hovering surveillance systems?"

"Come on Fitz." She sighed.

"Jem, all I'm saying is, we have a duty to be confident in our work." He said. "The sort of work that deals with sci-tech revolution."

"You're right." She submitted. "I will be more confident in our work."

As Jemma moved to grab a prototype energy shell for the D.W.A.R.F, a vibrating source stopped her. She immediately pulled her phone out of her pocket to see what notification had just come through.

"Everything alright, Jem?" Fitz worriedly asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "My mom wants me home earlier because of dinner with our new neighbors. I forgot that they were moving in today."

"Oh, that's nice of your family to want to help them feel welcomed." He grinned.

"You know, that you can come along if you want." Jemma placed her phone back into her pocket.

"But wouldn't that be your family time with your new neighbors?" Fitz folded his arms.

"Don't be silly Fitz," Jemma chuckled. "My family loves having you over, especially Daisy."

"Well, if you put it that way." He started, unfolding his hands. "I guess I can tag along."

"Thank you." Jemma smiled.

 ** _Later_**

 ** _The Coulson's House_**

"So Daisy, you met her..." Jemma asked. "What's she like?"

"Raina is all sorts of weird." Daisy pointed out.

"Daisy!" Melinda yelled while entering the area.

"But it's true!" Daisy defended. "I mean, who even says _you appear interesting to me_? That's not normal. Another thing is, she constantly stares."

"She is different, that's all," Melinda stated as she began to walk up the stairs to get ready. "When her family comes across, you better not say anything mean to or about Raina!"

"Yes, Māmā." Daisy spoke.

"Sometimes it's okay to be weird," Fitz added. "Look at me and Jem, different from a lot of people in our year and considered weird. You still have fun around us and like us for who we are, right?"

"Right." Daisy agreed.

"Good." Fitz smiled. "You have to do the same for Raina. Maybe she's not good at interacting with others but that doesn't mean she isn't fun."

"I guess you're right Fitz." Daisy concluded.

"Good, now little monkey, run along and get ready." Fitz chuckled.

As Daisy left, Jemma smiled at Fitz.

"And you didn't want to come." Jemma stated.

"Well, I am here now." He laughed as he pulled Jemma into an embrace.

"That you are." She smiled as they hugged for a little while.

"Jemma, Fitz, mind showing me a sneak peak of your gizmo?" Phil asked as he stepped into the area. "Is it some sort of super volcano?"

As Phil entered, Fitz and Jemma quickly separated.

"Dad!" Jemma jumped.

"Mr. Coulson, um, I.." Fitz reacted. "no, it's not a super volcano."

"I told you already that you can't see it until it's finished dad." Jemma expressed. "And as I said already, everyone thinks in the box and volcanoes are in that box. We like to be different; Phenomenal."

"I can live with that Jem." Phil smiled as he walked over to the duo. "But, I want to see it as soon as it's completed. Who knows, it could get you a scholarship and grants."

"You will be the first to see it, Dad," Jemma concluded as she hugged her father. "Trust that you will be surprised."

"Thank you, Jem." He said as he kissed her hair. "Well, Dinner will be finished in 5."

As a little time flew, The Johnsons arrived dressed nicely. Cal and Jaiying came in with matching beige dress shirts and comfortable slacks while Raina entered wearing a black dress with blue flowers on them.

"Thanks again for having us over." Cal said as everyone sat down on the preset table filled with food.Seating order was made around Phil who was considered the head of the table. Next to Phil on the left was Melinda, who was next to Jemma, who was beside Fitz, who sat next to Jaiying, who was next to her husband. On Phil's other side sat Daisy, followed by Raina and then Calvin.

"It's our privilege to have you over," Melinda said. "Plus, you get to taste Phil's cooking, trust me when I say this, he's the best."

"Flattering but Mel, that's not true." Phil voiced.

"Dad, you know that's true." Both Jemma and Daisy said.

"Is he always this modest?" Jaiying asked.

"He tries." Melinda smiled.

As the food began to be passed around the table and dished out, Raina began looking around the area timidly.

"Raina, are you okay?" Daisy asked in an attempt to be nice and to help the shy girl feel more comfortable.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied softly. "Just admiring your home, I guess."

"Hey Raina, I am Jemma, Daisy's older sister." Jemma introduced. "And this is my best friend, Fitz."

"Hi." She waved. "Nice to meet you."

Jemma and Fitz waved back and smiled towards the girl who began to open up a little bit. As they began to eat, everyone began talking about different topics as if they knew each other for years. After dinner, everyone excluding Daisy and Raina moved to the living room. Daisy and Raina made their way to Daisy's room.

"So, Jemma," Jaiying started. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, um, I'm 15 years old and I love science." Jemma smiled. "I want to learn lots of different stuff and become a MD."

"Is that so?" Jiaying asked. "Fun fact, I know a thing or two about medical and so does my husband. We owned a clinic before we moved."

"You also forgot to add that our clinic was not just any clinic." Calvin voiced. "We not only treated humans, we also treated animals as vets."

"That's so cool!" Fitz exclaimed. "Whose idea was it to combine those two essentials?"

"That would be me," Calvin said. "I just think that people should have a variety."

"Now that's what I call smart." Melinda commented.

"So, Melinda, what do you and Phil do?" Jiaying asked.

"I work as a secretary at a law enforcement firm but I'm currently on vacation," Melinda said. "Philly here, he's a businessman who goes out and makes great deals and makes executive decisions. Did I get it all right, honey?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." Phil answered as he hugged his wife.

At this time, Daisy was sitting on her bed next to Raina who was quietly looking around her room.

"I like your room, it's simple yet complex," Raina whispered loud enough for Daisy to hear. "Somewhat like you, well, with what I can tell already. You're pretty and confident and all of that yet you have an interesting personality."

"Thanks, Raina." Daisy said. "You know, you're surprisingly very nice and it's totally weird but there's nothing wrong with that."

"Really?" Raina questioned.

"Yes, really." She answered. "Quick question, what's with the flowers on your dress?"

"Well, I love flowers." Raina smiled. "My mother bought me this dress for my birthday."

"Oh, that's really nice." Daisy grinned as she moved closer to Raina who reacted by going further at first.

"Sorry," Raina said as she reluctantly drew nearer to Daisy. "I usually don't interact well with others as you can see."

"That's fine." Daisy voiced as she held out her hand like before. "I want to be your friend Raina and I will try to help you interact with others better."

"Thank you." Raina timidly replied as she held out both of her arms as a gesture of wanting a hug.

"Oh, you want a hug? Sure, bring it in." Daisy moved even closer and hugged Raina who started crying. "What's wrong Raina?"

"No one likes being around me." Tears fell fast from her eyes as she hugged Daisy tighter. "They all call me weird and freak and a monster."

"Raina, that's not true in the slightest." Daisy voiced as she backed away to help Raina wipe her tears. "Yes you're a little weird but you are definitely not a monster nor are you a freak. You just don't know how to socialize with everyone."

"You are the first person to be so nice to me," Raina uttered as Daisy hugged her again. "Promise to be my friend forever?"

"I promise, Raina, I promise." Daisy comforted as she smiled. "Well, what are the types of flowers you like?"

"I love Roses and Tulips and interesting enough, Daisies." She answered as she looked over at Daisy. "Do you like flowers?"

"Ironically, not really," Daisy responded. "They're nice, don't get me wrong, but I don't make a big deal about them."

"What are things that you like?" Raina asked.

"Just like my dad, I like cars." Daisy smiled. "Difference is, I like the new stuff more than the classics but the classics aren't too far behind."

"That's cool." She chuckled a little.

"Raina, we're ready to go!" A voiced called.

"I guess I have to go now, Daisy." Raina said as she hugged Daisy once more before getting up and going downstairs to meet up with her parents who were ready to go.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

"Daisy, get up and come down for breakfast!" Melinda yelled.

"We all know that she is not a morning person," Jemma commented. "I wonder if Raina is a morning person. Speaking of which, today is her first day going to our school."

"She was probably up all night unable to sleep," Melinda added. "Daisy! Breakfast!"

"What's with all the racket?" Daisy asked as she entered the area from upstairs.

"Did you not hear me calling you for breakfast?" Melinda questioned. "You're going to be late if you don't get ready soon."

"Sorry, Mā," Daisy voiced. "Where is dad?"

"He had to leave early for work." Melinda explained as she mixed her tea. "Do you want tea?"

"No Mā." Daisy sadly expressed. "I'm going to eat cereal."

"Do you know what today is?" Melinda pressed.

"Monday?" Daisy guessed.

"Yes but that's not what I meant." Melinda chuckled.

"Today is Raina's first day, Daisy." Jemma reminded.

Daisy's whole composure changed to that of excitement.

"I totally forgot!" Daisy blurted as she rushed to mix her breakfast. "I got to make sure that she is comfortable today. That girl is extremely shy and will be scared especially if things go the wrong way!"

"Daisy calm down." Melinda laughed at her daughter's antics. "You two will be fine."

"Māmā, I can't calm down." She expressed as she grabbed a spoon and rushed to the table. "I have to make sure that everything aligns perfectly."

"Since when do you care about perfection?" Jemma chuckled.

"Don't blame me for wanting to help the kid have a first day!" Daisy argued as she filled her mouth.

"Eat first then talk, Dais!" Jemma scolded.

After eating breakfast and rushing to get ready, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Daisy said as she opened the door. "Hey Raina!"

"Good morning, Daisy." Raina replied as she stepped into the Coulsons' house. Raina was wearing a simple white shirt with flowers on them and a black jeans. "How do I look for the first day? T-shirt and Jeans isn't really my style."

"You look fine," Daisy answered. "and if this is not your style, then what is?"

"A long dress, I guess." Raina responded as Melinda and Jemma joined them. "Good morning, Jemma and Mrs. Coulson."

"Good morning, Raina." Jemma and Melinda said.

"Well, let's get you girls to school." Melinda voiced.


	4. The Day of the Crying Rain

"Welcome to the school, my name is Victoria Hand and I am the principal of this fine institution." The principal introduced. "I take it that you're new in the area as well?"

"Yes." Raina timidly answered.

"Well, I hope you're comfortable and I hope you obey the rules that you will read in the rulebook that I'm providing you with." Ms. Hand continued. "I also want to introduce you to the student ambassador and hall monitor, Grant Ward."

"Hi there, Raina, was it?" Ward asked as he stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

"Yes, Raina Johnson." She answered as she scanned his hand before taking it and shaking it. "Is that all?"

"For now, yes." Ms. Hand concluded. "Grant, escort her to class and get on with your class assignments."

"As you command, Principal Hand." Ward smiled, stepping out of the office to escort Raina.

As she was guided to the class, the teacher took notice.

"Oh, looks like we have a new student joining us." Mr. Garner said. "Please, introduce yourself."

"Oh me? Ummmm..." Raina started as she started to panic and hyperventilate.

"Breathe and take your time." He smiled.

"Raina, it is okay." Daisy spoke from her seat. Acknowledging that Daisy was there made Raina Relax a little.

"My name is Raina Johnson." She timidly said. "I'm new here and I like flowers."

"That's very nice." Mr. Garner said. "Well I'm Mr. Andrew Gardner and if you need anything, just ask."

"Mr. Garner, would it be alright if I sat next to Daisy?" She asked.

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem." He nodded.

After taking her seat, Raina started looking around the place.

"Hey," Daisy greeted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm managing, I guess." Raina replied. "It's terrifying."

"I'm here for you." Daisy smiled as she moved her desk and chair closer to Raina.

"Thank you." Raina returned a smile.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _S.H.I.E.L.D Location Classified_**

"Sir, here are the reports you requested." Agent Rickson presented.

"Thank you, Agent Rickson." Phil replied. "Check with the other agents of your team and prep them for departure. I will brief you in 10."

"Yes sir." Rickson said as he left.

As Phil opened the aftermath reports on the last three missions that went south, he sighed before looking at the picture that sat on his desk.

"Someday, I see both of you working here at S.H.I.E.L.D." Phil whispered as his eyes focused on his two daughters. "You, Jemma as a scientist and doctor and you, Daisy as an operative just like your mother is."

Waking him out of his thoughts was the sound of the telephone.

"Good morning, Coulson Speaking." He greeted.

"That's very cute, babe." Melinda said on the other line.

"Hey honey, what's up?" He smiled.

"Just checking up on you." She answered. "So what's up with you?"

"Was about to read a few aftermath reports and I'm thinking about Jemma and Daisy." He replied.

"Nice," she chuckled. "What, about our babies, is on your mind?"

"How they have a place at S.H.I.E.L.D." He responded.

"That's only if they want to be apart of the organization." She stated. "But I do know what you mean. Although it would be dangerous, they're our children which means they will know all the safety protocols by heart and obviously be able to recite any rule from the handbook."

"If not, you will ground them from missions." Phil said.

"Damn straight!" Melinda exclaimed. "You know, Today is the first day for Raina."

"Oh yes, I wonder how that is going." He voiced.

"You should have seen Dais this morning." Melinda laughed at the memory. "It was a hilarious spectacle indeed."

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"She was rushing all over the place just to make sure everything was in place." She answered. "I wonder where she got that panicking from."

"Well, it wasn't from me." He smiled. "It also wasn't from you."

"Well it's her trait.", she concluded as she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Mel?" He questioned.

"I'm just tired of being on vacation." She answered. "I want to get back out on the field, where I belong."

"Well, you soon will be back out doing your thing." He smiled as the agents started to enter the room. "I have to go, the team is here."

"Enjoy and Phil," she started, which he hummed to. "Be safe."

"I love you honey." He said which she replied with the classic _I Love You Too_ before the call was ended.

"Ready to be briefed sir." Rickson stated.

"Alright, let's get to it." Phil started, displaying technology that Tony Stark designed. "We will be traveling to Texas; heard there were unexplained strange things going on. We think it could be an 0-8-4."

"What type of things we're taking about?" A female agent asked. "Disappearances, seismic activity? What?"

"That's the thing, Agent Billows," Phil started. "Their radiation levels are fluctuating and their power is going off and on."

"What could have triggered the 0-8-4 to activate?" Agent Tinze asked as he looked at his mission leader.

"That's what we will find out," Phil answered. "Any other questions regarding the 0-8-4 or the mission?"

"No, sir." Rickson concluded after looking around at his team.

"Good, wheels up in 5." Phil said as he grabbed his phone off the desk and started making his way to a quinjet.

* * *

 ** _At School_**

 ** _Lunchtime_**

"Thank you for being supportive throughout class Daisy." Raina thanked.

"That's not a problem," Daisy smiled as she opened her locker. "I'm sure if the roles were reversed you would have done the same thing."

"Are we waiting here on Jemma and her boyfriend Fuzz?" Raina asked innocently.

"It's Fitz, he's just her best friend and no we're not waiting on them," Daisy answered after taking out a few things and swapping them with what was currently in her book bag. "They're going into the library to work on pieces of their science project."

"Oh, I see," Raina uttered while Daisy closed the locker. "My bad."

"Watch my things for a moment," Daisy said as she placed her bag beside Raina. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright." Raina replied as Daisy made her way to the restroom.

Not too long after, a tall guy walked up to Raina.

"Hi." He said as he looked at her.

"Hi." She uttered as she looked around to distract herself.

"You must be Raina." He voiced. "Raina Johnson."

"That's right, I am." She breathed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miles Lydon," He introduced as he stepped closer to her. "Now that the introductions are out the way, let's get down to business."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I want to know why are you here?" He questioned.

"I don't understa-" she started.

"You act all innocent when I know exactly what you are." He interrupted. "I guess you know what I mean. The words freak and monster should come to mind. See, I used my connections to learn everything about you, who your parents are and why you all are really here."

Tears began to form in Raina's eyes as Miles verbally assaulted her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She defended.

"You know, it's such a wonder how you say that." He said as he got extremely close to her; so close that his face was almost touching hers. He changed his tone of voice to that of a whisper. "I'm pretty sure you know about Centipede."

At the mention of Centipede, Raina's eyes shot open and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and this brought a smile to Miles' face.

"Miles!" A voice rang, capturing his attention. "Get away from her before I make you get away."

"Daisy, coming back to _Shield_ your friend?" He asked as he slowly walked up to her. While this happened, Raina collapsed to the floor in tears. "You should be careful with her though, the centipede leaves quite a mark."

"I'm half tempted to break your ribs like I did before." Daisy angrily remarked. As she gritted her teeth and balled her fist, she tried to slow her breathing but her anger kept building. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"I see we're still on the wrong side of the suits though." He teased. "When will you realize that what your dad does is a bad thing?"

This made Daisy lunge forward to punch Miles in his teeth.

"Daisy!" Ward's voice echoed through the halls, stopping her.

"Ugh!" She angrily exclaimed as she looked at the smirk on Miles' face.

"I will see you in class Daisy, Raina." Miles said while walking away from Daisy.

As he was passing, Ward stopped him and whispered to him.

"You better leave those girls alone or else you will have me to deal with."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Ward." Miles chuckled as he walked along.

"Daisy, you need to calm down and learn how to control that anger," Ward warned. "Do you want to get in more trouble?"

"Well just what do you think I should do Ward?" Daisy pressed. "I won't just stand here and let him hurt my friend! I won't let him hurt her Ward!"

"I get that you don't want to let him hurt Raina which I have no problem with," ward explained. "It's how you go about doing that that matters."

"Well, I am sorry." Daisy exclaimed as she went by Raina to help her up.

"I'm only looking out for your wellbeing." He said as he got close to both of them. "Raina, are you alright?"

"No." She cried.

"Ward, are you that insensitive?" Daisy shot. "Of course she is not alright. She is torn up and crying."

"What did you want me to say?" He shot back. "It's not like it's easy to know just what to ask or say in these situations."

"Well, you figure that out." Daisy spat. "Come on Raina, let's wipe these tears and get you smiling."

* * *

 ** _The Coulson's House_**

The door bell rang which alerted Melinda, who was reading a book, that there was someone at the door.

"I'm coming." She sounded as she got up to get the door. Upon opening it, she saw the Johnsons. "Oh hey Cal, Jiaying! Come in."

"Thank you, Melinda." Jiaying smiled as she and her husband entered the house. "How's the vacation treating you?"

"It needs to be over soon," Melinda answered inviting them to the couch. "It was nice for awhile but I miss work."

"Must be some job if you love being a secretary for this firm." Cal chuckled. "I guess I'd get bored if Jiaying was working most of the time and I was home."

"Bright side, I get to be home to greet my girls everyday." Melinda smiled.

"I'm sure that is the greatest feeling ever." Jiaying smiled back. "I feel the same when Raina comes home."

"So what brings you two over?" Melinda asked.

"Well, we are soon going to be launching our business in this area," Cal explained. "We wanted to know if you could help us out with some stuff."

"I would love to help out." Melinda grinned. "Beats being bored all of the time."

"Sounds good," Cal said. "We can get to it a little later, just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks." Melinda smiled. "How do you feel about Raina going to school with Daisy?"

"We're happy that Raina has a friend she's comfortable with," Cal answered. "School has always been a little hard for her."

"Yeah, most days she would come home and go right up to her room and wouldn't say anything to us about what happened," Jiaying explained. "She hates school."

"Maybe because people don't understand why she is so special," Melinda reasoned. "That's why they give her a hard time. Additionally, she's soft spoken and an easy target for bullies."

"I hope she's alright." Jiaying remarked.

"Well, Daisy is going to protect her." Melinda proudly voiced. "Daisy can't stand bullies and she makes sure they know they can't mess with her."

"You allow her to fight?" Cal asked.

"Only if it's necessary," Melinda answered. "If she can't justify why she fought, then that's a problem. Daisy is a sweetheart though, trouble just loves to find her doorstep."

"Well, I want to see what today will bring," Jiaying said as she glanced at the book Melinda was reading. "Nice book."

"Yeah, it is." Melinda smiled. "Not every day you get to read a book that's in Mandarin. If you want to borrow it, you can."

"Thank you." Jiaying grinned.

"Cal, can you speak Mandarin as well?" Melinda questioned.

"Not to save my life." Cal chuckled. "Funny story, that is kinda how I met Jiaying. It was a mission trip; a few guys and a few ladies. We were presenting and we came across a group who didn't know English. I had a Mandarin guide book and I tried to use it but I obviously called the stuff wrong."

"Sounds like Phil to me." Melinda joked.

"It was hilarious." Jiaying laughed. "I went up to him afterwards and corrected what he said and then I spoke to him in English."

"She invited me out to have some special tea and from there we interacted." Cal finished.

"Didn't you two have to go separate paths after the time he spent with the mission trip?" Melinda enquired.

"We kept in contact and she decided to come to help me out and we started our first medical camp in China," Cal answered. "What about you and Phil?"

"My parents moved for work and I ended up meeting Phil in school. We became such close friends; best friends. He even helped me through a bad breakup with my ex and somehow I knew we were meant to be together but I didn't want to ruin the bond we had." Melinda smiled. "One day, something happened and we kissed and from that moment on, we were together."

"Now that's crazy." Jiaying expressed. "You two are so sweet."

"Tell me about it." Cal laughed. "Feels like we known each other for a long time."

"Sure bet it does." Melinda responded.

* * *

 ** _At School_**

"Mr. Garner, Raina needs some assistance!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Miles Lydon happened." Daisy expressed.

"Where is Raina?" He inquired.

"She is in the bathroom crying her eyes out." Daisy explained. "Miles took it too far like he usually does."

"Does the principal know?" He continued.

"No, not that I know of." Daisy said. "I will try to get her out the bathroom but she doesn't want to go anywhere and she doesn't want to call home."

"Alright, let's get her out of there." He concluded.

* * *

"Give that back!" Raina cried as she reached for an item that stood in the hands of another female student.

"Shhhh sshhh, Monsters aren't supposed to be talking." The girl meanly said as she held the book that Raina wanted up high. "Miles told me what you are."

"I just want my book and for you all to leave me alone." Raina lunged at the girl toppling her.

"You think you're a pretty flower?" The girl on the ground asked as she fought for the book. "All you are is a bunch of thorns."

With that said, the girl pushed Raina and the book off.

"You can keep your stupid book." She said as she turned to leave, however, she came face to face with a furious Daisy. "Daisy!"

"I've had enough!" Daisy exclaimed and punched the girl in her face. "Night night, Anastasia."

As Daisy picked up Raina and helped her out to see Mr. Garner, they also saw Jemma and Fitz.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Jemma asked.

"The tide!" Daisy growled. "Anastasia is currently knocked out in the bathroom."

"You knocked her out?" Mr. Garner eyes shot open.

"She assaulted Raina, I just defended my friend." Daisy justified.

"How about you two come with me to Principal Hand and I'll see if you can get the rest of the day home?" Mr. Garner suggested.

"What about my sister?" Daisy asked looking at Jemma. "I'm not leaving her."

"Daisy, I can protect myself and Fitz is here with me." Jemma smiled. "You two should go."

"Are you sure?" Daisy checked.

"I'm sure." Jemma verified.

"Then let's get going." Mr. Garner lead.

* * *

 ** _The Coulson's House_**

"And then Phil took that picture over there." Melinda smiled. "Daisy was so adora-"

The telephone rang, interrupting the conversation.

"Sorry." Melinda said as she picked up. "Good afternoon."

"Is this Melinda Coulson?" The voice of the principal came through.

"Yes, this is Melinda Coulson." She answered. "Is something wrong with Daisy or Jemma, Ms. Hand?"

"Daisy and Raina actually, They're here sitting in my office." Hand explained.

"What did Daisy and Raina do?" She questioned. "What. Happened?"

"They didn't necessarily do anything, Miles Lydon and Anastasia Barker was picking on Raina and Daisy stepped up to defend her." Hand spoke. "It is advised that they be collected from school. Can you relay this message to Raina's parents? I can't seem to get in contact with them."

"Not a problem, they're here with me." Melinda voiced. "We will be there shortly."

Melinda ended the call and took up her bag.

"Raina has been picked on and Daisy came to her defense." She explained before Cal or Jiaying could ask. "The principal is going to deal with the matter but we're going to collect Raina and Daisy."

"First day and my poor baby already gets picked on?" Jiaying looked at Melinda.

"I'm going to definitely deal with this issue." Melinda grabbed her keys as they exited.

* * *

"Principal Hand, what happened here?!" Melinda expressed. "Where are Miles and this Anastasia?"

"Calm down, Mrs. Coulson." She replied. "Miles and Anastasia have been suspended."

"Make sure this doesn't happen again!" Melinda expressed as they left the office.

"Hey Melinda." Mr. Garner said as he passed them.

"Andrew," Melinda said back. "Hope you're keeping good!"

"Always!" He replied as he continued his path.

"That wasn't weird at all." Daisy commented.

"I'm sorry for being trouble, Mrs. Coulson." Raina apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Raina," Melinda smiled. "You did nothing wrong and those two shouldn't go unpunished!"

"I agree with Melinda." Jiaying said placing a comforting hand behind Raina.

The ride back home was quiet, Raina and Daisy rested on each other while the parents displayed worried faces.

"Raina, if you don't want to come back to school tomorrow, it's fine." Daisy smiled.

"If I have you there with me, I should be fine." Raina smiled back. "You're a great friend."

"What's that book that Anastasia tried to steal?" Daisy enquired.

"It's a mystery called _The Clairvoyant_. If you want, you can read it." Raina cocked her head to the left.

"That's alright, I'm sure you will tell me about it either way." Daisy smiled again.

* * *

 ** _Location Elsewhere_**

 ** _America_**

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." A woman said as she got up from her family to get the door. "Good day, can I help you?"

When the door swung opened, the woman saw Melinda dressed up as an FBI agent.

"Good day to you too." She answered. "I'm here to say that if your son, Miles Lydon, touches my daughter, Daisy Coulson, or her friends or even picked on her again, I will handle it. It is technically an offense to bully people."

"Yeah, well what about the fact that my son came home with broken bones?" The woman angrily asked.

"Well, you do know that your son slapped her in the face, right?" Melinda countered. "She defended herself. Anyway, have a good day, and know that I'm being serious. If I have to return to take him in for a few days, he will be under our custody."

With that Melinda left and drove off to do the same with Anastasia's parents.

"Miles! Why didn't you tell me that you slapped the girl?!" The woman yelled. "Especially in her face?!"


	5. Cousin Trouble

"Daisy!" Melinda yelled. "Breakfast!"

"You waste your time and voice by yelling." Jemma commented.

"Well, go wake her then." Melinda shot.

"Alright." Jemma submitted and got up and journeyed to her sister's room. She knocked lightly three times before entering. "Daisy?"

Daisy turned to face Jemma, however, she was still asleep.

"Daisy! Wake up!" She yelled as she walked up to the girl and shook her. "School is a place we have to go!"

Daisy jolted up to see Jemma standing over her.

"What is your problem?!" Daisy exclaimed, stifling a yawn. "I'm sure there are easier ways to wake me up."

"I'm sorry but it's getting late and you need to wake up." Jemma remarked.

"What's the rush to get to school anyway?" Daisy asked, sitting up. "It's not like you're not going to see Fitz any later than normal."

To this, Jemma's face became flushed with embarrassment. "How rude!"

"Want to talk about rude, what about barging into my room and yelling and shaking me awake?!" Daisy shot.

"What you said was totally uncalled for!" Jemma argued.

"Well, you're acting like you don't know just how precious sleep is," Daisy commented. "You're the one who always says sleep is very important and needed, yet you always want to drag me out of it!"

"You sleep too late!" Jemma voiced.

"Maybe because I appreciate the needed sleep and I'm not in a rush to see a boy!" Daisy expressed which made Jemma chilly pepper red.

"Girls!" Melinda exclaimed from the door. "That's Enough! Jemma, go finish eating, Daisy, go wash up and come and get your breakfast. No more arguing from you two."

"Yes, Māmā." Daisy said as she got up out of her bed, passing Jemma and her mother.

"You are too easy on her!" Jemma cried.

"Jemma, your sister just isn't as excited about school as you are." Melinda explained. "Sure, you both have your reasons and your special places but try to understand how Daisy feels. For the past few weeks now, she's been in some tight uncomfortable situations. She doesn't want to retaliate against them because of the consequences that may follow."

"That may be but that doesn't give her the right to be a brat," Jemma complained. "It's not fair."

"I know honey," Melinda gave her a supportive smile. "It'll all work out. Go finish your breakfast."

Breakfast was intense. The glares that were being exchanged between Daisy and Jemma had enough electricity to power a neighborhood. It didn't help much that Phil wasn't around to cheer up his daughters. Melinda sighed as she eyed the two girls.

"Dais?" She called.

"Yes, Māmā." Daisy sighed.

"Why so grumpy this morning?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Daisy replied.

"You may be good at lying but you can't lie to me; I know all of your traits." She pointed out.

"I'm just stressed about school!" Daisy cried; her tears slow. "I can't take it anymore! The tide has been a problem and sure, you dealt with it in a sense but it's only been worse!"

"Well, maybe if you opened up earlier, we could have found a solution." Jemma added.

"What would you have done, Jem?!" Daisy shot. "If you were Bobbi, maybe, but you're Jemma!"

"Well, I'm sorry that you think so low of me that you can't talk to me about your problems!" Jemma commented. "And Bobbi is such a _big role model_. I'm sure you'd prefer having her as a sister instead. A shame really that you got stuck with me instead!"

"Yeah!" Daisy agreed. "Maybe I do prefer her!"

"Girls!" Melinda intervened. "You two have been at each other's throats all morning."

"She started it!" Daisy pointed.

"I? I'm sure it was you!" Jemma retaliated.

"ENOUGH!" Melinda slammed her hands on the table. "Not another word. What I'm about to say better not cause another argument out of you two. The both of you better learn to get along because from today you will be sharing a room."

"What?!" Jemma exclaimed.

"Why?!" Daisy questioned.

"Bobbi is moving in for a while by request of her mother." Melinda explained.

"Daisy should share the room with her role model then; not with me." Jemma remarked to which Melinda glared at her causing her to flinch.

"When is Bobbi coming?" Daisy asked.

"Should be arriving sometime soon." Melinda replied. "You will see her after school. Now go get ready and grab your lunch so I can get you both to school."

As they complied, Melinda sighed while looking at an old family picture of her and her sister and her parents.

"Daisy and Jemma reminds me of how we were." She whispered.

* * *

 ** _Sometime Later_**

 ** _School_**

"Jemma? Jemma? Jemma?" Fitz called, waving his hand in front of her face. "Jem?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She woke from her daze.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Ms. Weaver wanted your attention."

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" She whispered as she turned to see Ms. Weaver heading towards her.

"You have been daydreaming." Fitz worded. "You never daydream, well not so deep anyway."

"I see." She replied right when Ms. Weaver got to her.

"Jemma, are you alright?" Ms. Weaver asked. "You seem a little distracted today."

"I'm sorry ma'am." She apologized. "I'll be just fine from here on out."

"It's okay Jemma." Ms. Weaver smiled. "I was just a little concerned. Well, get on with your work."

As Weaver walked away, Fitz looked over at Jemma, "What's really wrong?"

"Daisy and I have been arguing all morning and I'm just worried about her." She explained.

"That's understandable." He smiled as gave her a comforting hand. "Let's finish taking these notes and then at lunch, you can go check up on the little monkey."

* * *

"Raina, I'm telling you, I'm sure Jemma doesn't want to see me!" Daisy expressed as she stood at her locker. "She probably hates my guts right now."

"I'm sure she doesn't!" Raina argued. "Siblings usually have disputes like these."

"You speak as if you understand what having a sibling is like." Daisy commented. "Sure they forgive each other but right now, I really hurt Jemma and she will not want to see me. I kinda told her that I rather she be someone else."

"All it takes is for you to do is to go up to her and say sorry." A voice from behind the girls said.

As Daisy turned, she became elated. "Bobbi! What are you doing here at my school?"

"I got enrolled here today." She smiled. "Hunter too."

"No way!" Daisy hugged her cousin. "Raina, meet my older cousin, Barbara Morse, but everyone calls her Bobbi. Bobbi this is my neighbor and best friend, Raina Johnson."

After they said hi to each other, Bobbi turned to Daisy.

"Heard that Lydon been giving you some problems." She stated. "If I handle it, he won't be a problem anymore."

"No, Bobbi, I can't ask you to help this time." Daisy sighed. "It's complicated."

"It's complicated because Lydon is not the full root of the problem. Taking him down isn't really beneficial to you." Bobbi pieced. "All I want was a little chat with him though. I just need to know why he targets you."

"You will just make it worse." Daisy voiced.

"You never know." She smiled. "To besides, how will he know who I am? I know just how to get into a system and figure out what makes it tick from the inside."

"Does Jemma know you're here as yet?" Daisy sighed changing the subject.

"No, not as yet." She answered. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know if she'll be happy to see you because of me." Daisy held her head down. "I kinda told her that I rather have you be my sister."

"Dais, I'm sure this morning was intense but I don't think that would make Jemma any less happy to see me." She smiled. "Jemma's not that bad with jealousy, well not from what I remember anyway."

"Jemma was extremely upset this morning." Daisy commented.

"Daisy, I have it under control." She chuckled. "And it's unavoidable; I am kinda in Jemma's class."

"How?" Daisy questioned but then remembered that her mother could've been the reason. "Oh, never mind."

* * *

 ** _The Coulson's_**

"So Melinda, you and Phil keeping good?" Her sister asked.

"Well, as good as can." Melinda smiled. "You know, you can always call, right?"

"We're both operating on busy days most of the time." She expressed. "Put that with Bobbi and that Lance Hunter all over the place, it's a mess."

"Speaking of Hunter, you think he came along?" Melinda questioned.

"Honestly, yes I do." She admitted. "I'm pretty sure Bobbi told him that I decided it was best for her to move down here for a while."

"Well, if anyone can handle the problem of Lance Hunter, better believe I can." Melinda smirked.

"Sounds good. Well, I guess I'm heading back home now Melinda." She smiled.

"Thanks for coming, although it was pretty short Melissa." Melinda replied, walking her sister to the door. "I'll take care of your Barbara, don't worry."

"I bid you good luck in keeping her out of trouble." She chuckled. "You may have a way to do that. Rumor has it, your little flower is similar."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Melinda shot.

"Always in some sort of trouble." She answered. "Don't act like she's like Jemma who clearly has Phil's passive side."

"You act like being passive is such a bad thing!" Melinda defended. "My babies can both defend themselves even if they take different approaches to get it done and I'm hella proud of both of them."

"Jemma is one of a kind but a warrior like us, no." She smirked.

"How dare you talk about my baby like she's not apart of this family?!" Melinda angrily remarked. "This is why we haven't had a family reunion in years because it always ends with you having something negative to say about my girls."

"I'm tired of you always blaming me for ruining the reunions because as far as I'm concern, it is your fault because you overreact about everything and it always ends up in an argument!" She responded.

"You can't be serious!" Melinda growled. "You're the one who always starts ev- ... You know what, let's not argue. We sound like Jemma and Daisy when they argue."

"It's a sibling thing." She chuckled. "I'm sorry Melinda, thank you for keeping Bobbi for me."

"You're welcome." Melinda smiled.

* * *

 _ **Back At School**_

"Hey, Jemma." Bobbi greeted.

"Bobbi! Oh my!" Jemma exclaimed. "What are you doing at my school right now?"

"Attending," Bobbi answered. "Oh, I'm in your class by the way. We should have biology right about now, right?"

"Really?" Jemma couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's amazing. We do have biology now."

"Where is Fitz?" Bobbi question.

"Fitz has electrical and technological engineering class," Jemma explained. "It's kinda a new branch course and it's meant to help with the Science projects for the Science Fair. Knowing you, Hunter is also here, right?"

"Right you are." Bobbi smiled. "I believe he somehow managed to make sure that he ends up in whatever class Fitz is doing. You can say he just wants to make sure that he can do courses where he will get someone to help him get that 'A'."

"Who can blame him for trying to score big or at least getting in a class with someone you know can help you understand." Jemma chuckled.

"Heard you and Daisy had a bad fight this morning." Bobbi said. "Daisy is pretty torn up about it right now. She thinks you hate her."

"Is she?" Jemma had a sympathetic look on her face. "Oh dear, I better go find and talk to her."

"Well, hurry if you want to be early for class." Bobbi rushed. "You probably have a perfect early record."

"I can ruin that perfect record, that I do have, for my little sister." Jemma smiled. "She's probably freaking out and hurt on the inside. Did she tell you anything that would be strange, other than the fact that she thinks I hate her?"

"She told me that you probably wouldn't be happy to see me." Bobbi replied. "Something about her saying that she wishes I was her sister instead."

"I really better go talk to her." Jemma sighed. "I will be back in a bit."

As soon as Jemma was about to walk off to find Daisy, her teacher appeared by the classroom.

"Good afternoon, Jemma." Ms. Chandle greeted. "And you, you must be Barbara. Your aunt told me to expect you."

"Hi there." Bobbi smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Chandle." Jemma voiced. "Before you start your class, could I be excused for a few minutes? I have a very important family matter to deal with concerning Daisy and I didn't see her at lunch."

"Sure thing, Jemma." Ms. Chandle smiled. "You're always early and your work is great. Add that to the fact that you're currently ahead of the class due to reading ahead. You can go right ahead and take the necessary time you need to take to deal with the problem. I hope all goes well."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jemma smiled and began her journey to Daisy. "Bobbi, keep my things safe and you can use my notes to catch up."

"Excuse me, Mr. Randolph, May I borrow Daisy from your class?" Jemma asked the professor.

"Sure, Jemma." He replied as he signaled Daisy to go to Jemma.

After joining Jemma outside, Daisy looked at her apologetically.

"Jemma, I am so so so sorry for what I said this morning." Daisy apologized. "I wasn't really thinking and I hurt your feelings and I don't deserve your forgiveness nor do I deserve to be your little sist-"

Jemma embraced Daisy tightly who began to cry.

"It's okay," Jemma comforted. "We say stupid things sometimes that we don't mean. Regardless, that will never stop me from loving you or being your sister."

"Don't forgive me!" Daisy cried. "I really don't deserve it."

"Dais, you were upset and I was wrong as well." Jemma hugged Daisy into her chest. "Sure, we said somethings that were uncalled for but that doesn't make you any less worthy of my love and forgiveness. Daisy I forgive you and I love you."

"I love you too, Jem." Daisy cried even more.

"I know you do, Dais." Jemma rubbed her back. "I know you do."

* * *

 ** _Coulson's House_**

 ** _Long After_**

"Hey Mom." Jemma greeted.

"Hey Mā." Daisy followed.

"Good evening, aunt Melinda." Bobbi spoke.

"Hey girls, how were your days?" Melinda addressed.

"It was good." They said unanimously.

"Great," Melinda responded. "Does that mean no more fighting and you made peace with each other?"

"Yeah." Daisy smiled. "I'm sorry for the way we behaved this morning Māmā."

"Well, at least now everything is good." Melinda concluded.

"So, you know what time dad'll be home?" Jemma asked.

"Well, he should be back just after dinner." Melinda answered. "Daisy, go gather your stuff and move it into Jemma's room and help Bobbi get settled. Jemma, go help your sister."

As the girls complied, Melinda turned to her niece with a smile.

"So Bobbi, how good is your Mandarin?" She asked.

"Nǐ gàosù wǒ" (你告诉我) [You tell me.] Bobbi replied.

"Bùcuò, dàn tā kěyǐ shǐyòng yī diǎndiǎn gōngzuò" (不错，但它可以使用一点点工作) [Not bad but it could use a little work] She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it's still better than Phil's." Bobbi joked.

"There is no lie there." Melinda laughed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bobbi hugged her.

A little after everything was done and during dinner, a certain sound alerted Daisy.

"Daddy's home!" she squealed.

"Not so loud Dais," Jemma spoke. "And not at the table please."

Daisy pouted. "Don't be a killjoy."

"Girls, please don't start arguing again," Melinda said. "I'm glad that Phil's finally back. Daisy reaction is pretty much how I feel on the inside."

As Phil entered, he was hit with a lovely aroma.

"Good evening, who cooked?" He asked as his eyes finally landed on the extra person. "Oh, hey Bobbi. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey." Bobbi waved. "Who said anything about cooking? We bought Chinese. Yours is in the fridge."

"Thank you." He said as he ventured into the kitchen to put his food to warm. "How did your days go?"

"Fun." Bobbi and Daisy said at the same time.

"It was good." Jemma stated.

"My day was pretty much okay." Melinda spoke. "Had to deal with my sister and the girls were fighting this morning so that was pretty much that."

"Fighting? How bad?" Phil asked.

"It wasn't that bad." Jemma voiced.

"Yeah, we're both good." Daisy chuckled. "A minor dispute."

"It as bad enough for me to raise my voice." Melinda admitted.

"Is that so?" Phil washed his hands and took his now warmed food to the table. "Well, what was it a justifiable fight?"

"eh... " Jemma expressed.

"It was a..." Daisy nervously chuckled.

"It was justifiable to a certain extent." Melinda responded.

"Really?" Phil pressed.

"Not really, but, I think they both just handled what was bothering them diffently and that caused the arguments." Melinda explained. "That's where I think it's justifiable to a certain extent."

"Well, Bobbi, how long are you staying for?" he asked.

"I don't know. It'll be a while. My mom made me move here and enrolled me into the same school as Jemma and Daisy." Bobbie answered. "So, get used to me being around."

"Then does that mean that H-" he started before there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that."

As Phil opened the door, he saw a teen boystanding on the door map.

"Good evening Mr. Coulson." the boy said.

"Lance Hunter," Phil voiced. "Why am I not surprised? I guess you can't get Bobbi without getting you."


	6. Family Time

Over the time that passed, Bobbi settled in and everyone was accustomed to the changes. Melinda was back at work and The Johnson's clinic was opened.

"So glad you decided to watch this movie with us." Phil smiled.

"Come on, it's Star Wars." Bobbi exclaimed. "No way I'm missing it."

"I'm sure Jemma and Fitz are glad they're not here." Daisy said.

"The scientists don't like anything that can't really be explained by science." Phil chuckled. "Bobbi, did you have to wear the shirt though?"

"Wouldn't be a good Star Wars Marathon without wearing the shirt." She smiled.

"The two of you need getting mentally checked out." Daisy joked. "Don't know how you two can be so in love with a movie franchise."

"Someday understand, you will." Phil smiled. "Isn't that cute though."

Phil was pointing at Raina who was sleeping strongly in an uncomfortably looking position. That was, until Daisy smiled and pulled the sleeping girl into her lap.

"She's really a cute one." Bobbi said. "I can't believe someone would tell her that she's not a beautiful flower but more of a thorn."

"Anastasia is the thorn." Daisy scowled. "I'm glad that I knocked her teeth in."

"Daisy!" Phil exclaimed.

"What?" Daisy looked up. "She had it coming, dad."

"Hey guys." Melinda said as she walked into the room with popcorn. "Can't have a movie marathon without the popcorn."

"Ready to start now?" Bobbi asked all excited.

"Yes Bob, we can start." Melinda said as they started the movie.

"Wait." Daisy waved. "Should we wake Raina or let her sleep?"

"Well, she surely looks comfortable in her sleeping state and she was really tired." Bobbi commented. "Although she'll be missing an amazing movie, I say let her sleep."

"I agree with Bobbi." Phil stated.

"I guess that answers that." Melinda smiled as she started the movie.

As the movie began, Phil and Bobbi smiled brightly, enjoying every moment of the intro.

Midway through the movie, Raina's eyes twitched open as she saw Daisy staring at whatever light was beaming at her.

"Hey." She uttered.

"Oh hey sleepyhead." Daisy chuckled lightly. "You're missing out on this awesome movie."

"Star Wars…" she frowned. "Space opera of great tales? I've never seen a single one so I'm sure it doesn't matter."

At that, Phil paused the movie and everyone turned their attention to him.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure I didn't hear right?" He said. "You've never seen a Star Wars movie?"

"No." She said as she held up her body from Daisy's lap. "Heard it's interesting though."

"Well, we can't have you simply not know the experience. Time for us to change that. You're going to watch A New Hope and then Empire Strikes Back which by the way is the greatest Star Wars movie of all time." Bobbi expressed.

"Okay." Raina said as she looked at Daisy. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"I wonder the same thing." Daisy sided.

"What's the big deal?!" Phil exclaimed. "You will know what the big deal is after you watch it."

"If you say so, Mr. Coulson." Raina smiled.

 ** _Weeks later_**

"Come on Jemma! You're going to make us late!" Daisy yelled.

"Isn't That quite ironic?" Melinda asked. "When it comes to morning and school, Jemma is usually rushing Daisy. Now that we're going to a car show, it's quite the opposite."

Phil chuckled at this.

"You are right." He smiled. "She's just excited that they're going to reveal a new car tonight."

"I don't see what the big deal is about this car show, Dais!" Jemma said as she stepped down the last step.

"Well, come on and you will see." She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Where's Bobbi?" Jemma asked. "Why aren't you rushing her?"

"Maybe because Bobbi isn't here! She's out with Hunter and they promised to meet us at the Car Show." Daisy explained as she pulled her sister through the open door to the garage. "Come on Dad and Māmā!"

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't invite Raina." Jemma commented as she got into the SUV.

"Raina and her family had plans." Daisy replied.

"I see." Jemma remarked.

While Melinda drive the SUV, Phil drove Lola who was cleaned and polished just for the occasion. After arriving, Phil parked Lola in the classic ride contest space.

"Nice ride you have there." A woman dressed in white said as she approached Phil. "If there's one thing I love, it's a classic ride."

"Ummm, thanks." He said as he turned to face the woman.

"I'm Rosalind Price, I head the Advanced Threat Containment Unit." She smiled as she held her hand out. "Or the ATCU for short."

"Hey, Phil Coulson." He said as he took her hand and shook it.

"I know who you are." She whispered. "You know, I kinda find it interesting that you would be out here in the open, well, seeing what your job description is."

"Hmmm, who would have figured that I'd get myself a fan." He joked. "If I may ask though, just how do you know who I am?"

"Just like your career at S.H.I.E.L.D, my job is the reason I know what I know." She whispered. "Who knows, someday we can end up working together."

"I wouldn't count on it for sure but you guys do seem pretty resourceful, so, I wouldn't put that past you." He smiled. "So, you were talking about classic cars?"

"Yeah, see that beauty over there? That one's mine." She said.

"Well, you got the right idea." He said. "So tell me, does she got a name?"

"As much as I love my car, it's just a car." She said. "And it's a him. Well, what about her?"

"This here is Lola." He smiled proudly.

"Hey, Dad!" Daisy called from behind Rosalind.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" He replied.

"The car reveal is happening soon! Don't miss it!" She excitingly warned.

"Okay, I won't." He responded before turning his attention back to Rosalind. "You know how daughters are when they're excited."

"Well, do enjoy." She said. "I'll be seeing you soon hopefully."

After regrouping with Daisy, They saw Hunter and Bobbi.

"Good night to you, Mr. Coulson and family." Hunter smiled. "Enjoying the car show?"

"You can say that," Phil said. "What about you, Lance?"

"The vehicles here are nice," He replied. "I'm no car fanatic though."

"At least you met up with us." Jemma commented.

"Sounded like you're missing me." Bobbi chuckled. "At least, a little bit?"

"Daisy sure did." Jemma remarked. "I was too busy being rushed here and there to miss anyone."

"Hey!" Daisy folded her arms.

"Well honey, you were practically rushing Jemma through the door." Melinda chuckled.

"Don't worry Daisy, there's nothing wrong with being excited over something." Hunter smiled.

"Thank you all for waiting, we will now have the reveal of our brand new car." The announcer said. "This is the all new Porsche 911. Got a knack for speed and drifting at the comfort of the driver. This new edition is definitely the one for you!"

"Now that's what I call a car!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Once it has four wheels and an engine..." Jemma teased.

"You know what I meant!" Daisy expressed to which made Jemma laugh.

"I'm only teasing you, sis." Jemma smiled.

"... And the winner of the Classics goes to the red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette with the license plate 381 PCE." The announcer said.

"Well, what do you know?" Phil started. "Looks like Lola won."

"Looks that way to me honey." Melinda smiled. "Now go get that reward and let's look to get out of here."

"What's the rush?" Bobbi asked.

"I like to beat traffic." She answered.

* * *

"Mom, please don't make a big fuss over this." Melinda said while talking on the phone. "I know it was a while but at least we're coming now."

Melinda paced up and down the room as she spoke with her mother.

"What do you mean if Phil is coming? Of course he is!"

Melinda sighed as she stopped moving.

"Yes, I know that already."

"No mom, Jemma is not bringing Fitz."

"Just make sure that you are prepared for Phil, Daisy, Jemma, Bobbi and I. That is it, no Hunter and no Fitz."

"Goodbye mom, we will see you soon."

After Melinda ended the call, she came face to face with Phil.

"Sounds like you had a stressful call." He teased as he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You know how my mother gets." She remarked. "It's always a stressful call."

"If there's one thing I know, flying is good for you when you're stressed and tense." Phil smiled.

"You know me all too well." She smiled back pulling him in for a quick kiss. "It usually destresses me. So, we're going to fly to my mom's in a quinjet."

"Well, good thing I already arranged for the quinjet." he said getting his luggage. "Come on, let's get going."

"How'd you get through the paperwork and all the red tape for the quinjet and using it for personal reasons?" She inquired.

"I pulled a few strings here and there." he answered. "Plus, Fury owes me a couple of favors."

"Nice." Melinda stood up, getting her stuff; heading for the door. "Girls! It's time to get going!"

"Alright, we're coming!" Daisy yelled from her shared room with Jemma before being scolded by her older sibling.

After arriving at their destination, Melinda unbuckled and sat there as if she waited for the inevitable meeting with her mother to pass over and they could be on their way.

"Come on, Lian's going to be waiting," Phil said as he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "and knowing her, there will be food on the table waiting too."

"I know but here comes the stressful part." She replied, finally getting up to exit the cockpit. "How long do you think she'll expect us to stay this time?"

"I would say at least the whole weekend." He shrugged. "She's your mother after all."

"Let's just get it over with." She folded her arms and disembarked with everyone.

"Hey there Qiaolian, Phillip, Barbara, Jemma and Daisy." Lian smiled. "It's been way too long since your last visit."

"Yeah, it's not like you don't understand how our jobs work." Melinda snorted. "So mother, what's new?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Lian replied. "Now come inside, we're not door people."

After everyone was inside, the family gathered by the dining table.

"I'm so glad I get to see my three beautiful granddaughters." Lian smiled once more. "Daisy, you've grown significantly since the last time I saw you and so have you Jemma. Bob, I can't really say the same to you."

"Gee, thanks." Bobbi shrugged.

"Oh stop with it," Lian started. "You know I saw you not too long ago."

"What's for dinner?" Daisy asked.

"I see you still think with your stomach." Lian joked. "Good thing too, otherwise we'd stay here and starve. We will be eating Shaanxi pasta and chicken balls."

"Ooooh, nice!" Daisy beamed.

"Let's all eat now and then we can talk." Phil suggested.

"Good idea." Lian agreed.

After dinner, Daisy and the others sat in the living room talking about recent events in their lives.

"You know, your mother once dated that Mr. Gardner." Lian confessed. "It was a good while before you three were born."

"Ew!" Daisy uttered in disgust, her face showing much evidence to this. "I did not need to know that."

"I always figured it would be something close to that." Jemma smiled. "The interactions between you two at parent-teacher meetings or whenever you passed each other gave it away."

"Mother, if I wanted them to know that, I would have told them." Melinda folded her arms.

"There should be no lies or secrets in a family." She stated. "Honesty is the best policy."

"Yes it is but mom, that was kind of personal." Melinda argued. "Plus, he is still their teacher. That could've made things a little awkward for them."

 _Snore!_

"Things are only as awkward as we make them, Qiaolian." she replied. "And you should tell your husband that if he plans to be napping and making such noises, then the bedroom is a more suitable place for him to be."

"So, what did happen between you and Mr. Gardner." Bobbi asked. "Did you two, you know, got it on and then broke up? Did Coulson make him too jealous and he dumped you? What happened?"

"Bobbi!" Jemma scolded.

"What?" Bobbi looked at her innocently, well, as innocently as she could. "We're all thinking the same thing here."

"No, we're not!" Daisy expressed. "I'm traumatized as it is. Thanks for scarring my mind."

"You're such a baby." Bobbi teased.

"Leave me alone." Daisy pouted, folding her arms as the others laugh.

"Well, if you must know about Andrew, he wasn't a bad choice but he also wasn't the one." Melinda admitted. "I love Phil way too much and although both of us were two idiots who could have admitted our love for each other long before we did, we eventually took that step. Andrew is still a good friend."

"You still didn't answer the question about you and him getting it on in bed." Bobbi smirked.

"That is none of your business." Melinda blankly said.

"So, that means it is true." Bobbi laughed.

"What about you and Hunter?" Melinda retaliated. "How much times did you two get it on? Hopefully, he remembered to use protection."

"Don't turn this on me!" Bobbi blocked.

"Why not?" Melinda chuckled. "You got to be able to handle the heat if you're going to play with fire."

 _Snore!_

"I agree with Phil." Bobbi responded. "That snore meant leave Bobbi out of this."

"No, it was more a, Bobbi got herself into this so teach her why she should watch it." Melinda countered. "So, we're listening."

"I think that's my cue to leave." Daisy said, retreating from the conflict.

"Why would you assume that Hunter and I did anything?" Bobbi questioned.

"For starters, I was once your age and I know how you think." Melinda answered which made Lian raised her eyebrows. "Another thing is, I'm a spy, remember? And no, I do not spy on you and hunter. That would be disgusting."

"Well, it's not like you have the time to or would you see anything, really." Bobbi blushed.

"What's the matter, don't like the spotlight?" Melinda smirked. "No need to cover up what you do."

"Qiaolian, I think you did enough to Barbara." Lian intervened. "Give her a break."

"You're one to make such requests, mom." Melinda's eyebrows twitched in disbelief at what her mother was advising. "You said, no lies or secrets in a family. I'm just saying."

 _Snore!_

"I think that would be the cue to make sure you get your husband to your room safely so he can finish his nap." Lian voiced. "Well, he may very well sleep until morning, seeing that he has a slight chance to relax. All work all the time isn't healthy."

"Phil doesn't work all of the time anymore, mom." Melinda expressed. "He got it sorted out some time back and he has a balanced schedule now."

"I'm sure he does." Lian replied.

"Fine, I'll make sure that I get Phil in bed." Melinda concluded, lightly shaking Phil. "Well, Daisy has already got herself in bed. Jemma, don't stay up too late."

"They're fine, they're with me." Lian laughed at her daughter's motherly antics. "I remember how you were before you had Jemma. You were quite the worrywart."

After being shaken awake, Phil yawned and got up.

"I'm sorry, how long was I out?" he asked as he stretched.

"A good while." Lian laughed. "Go to bed."

"Wǎn'ān." (晚安) [Good night] Melinda said.

"Wǎn'ān." Lian smiled. "Sleep well you two."

"Thank you." Both Phil and Melinda responded, walking up the stairs leaving the duo with Lian.

* * *

The next morning, Melinda woke up quite early and made her way down the stairs to see her mother sitting reading the paper with Daisy.

"Good morning." She greeted. "I'm surprised to see you up so early Daisy. You're not really a morning person."

"I couldn't sleep properly." Daisy replied.

"Well, I am about to do my tai chi." She stated. "You're welcomed to join me."

"Sure thing." Daisy smiled.

Daisy got up and walked with her mother, smiling brightly. It wasn't everyday she got the chance to actually have such an intimate bonding time with her mother.

While they did the different stances, Melinda would occasionally stop her stance to correct Daisy's form. After they were done, Daisy sat on the mats drenched in sweat looking towards Melinda apologetically.

"Sorry." She voiced.

"Sorry for what?" Melinda asked looking at her daughter. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your form is good and you just didn't grasp a few stances but so what. I was happy to spend this time with you and helping you.

"I love you." she said while Melinda stepped closer to her.

"I love you too, Dais." Melinda enveloped the sweaty child and they stood like that for a few seconds, until they were interrupted by Lian who had just entered the area.

"Breakfast in 20, go clean up." Lian commanded.

"We were having a moment, mother." Melinda released Daisy from the embrace. "Anyway, thank you."

Breakfast was fun, everyone ate dumplings and biscuits.


	7. Focus on This Family

"So, now that breakfast is out of the way, it's time to get today's events started." Lian said as she sat among her family. "Girls, I'm sure you're excited to see your grandfather. I need some stuff put into place before he gets here. Phil, you're in the kitchen with me."

"And what about me, mother?"

"Any task is yours as long as you keep out of the kitchen!"

"I'm not that bad in the kitchen." Melinda folded her arms. "Tell her, Phil."

He stared at Melinda and then he glanced over to Lian. "Well, I'm not going to lie. She really isn't that bad in the kitchen."

"See!" She pointed.

"No, she's much worse." He finished.

She glared daggers at him as she then looked at the girls for support.

"Hey! Don't look at us. Your food sucks." Daisy bluntly said. "But mom, at least it was edible, right?"

"Dais, don't you think you took it a little too far?" Jemma asked.

"Okay, maybe just a little." Daisy admitted before looking at Melinda apologetically. "I'm sorry, mom."

Melinda folded her arms and looked at her family. "Well, the kitchen may not be my calling but I got other things going for me!"

"We're only teasing." Lian said. "Try to lighten up."

"I am lightened." Melinda pouted. "I'm going to go in the garage to see what needs moving."

"So, Phil." Lian started. "Are you going to impress me today with you culinary skills?"

"Well, that depends on how easily impressed you are." He replied. "Quite frankly, I like to cook with remedies so old that Daisy can't call their names. The right amount of natural spices can make the difference."

"Sentimental in material things and also in food items, I see." She smiled. "We may get along quite fine in this kitchen. It's all about making a super delicious healthy meal."

Phil gathered some of the ingredients that Lian had placed for usage. "You can definitely say super delicious again."

As Phil and Lian began preparing the food, Melinda lifted and moved heavy boxes that sat in the garage.

"I wonder why my mom doesn't throw out this stuff." Melinda said as she journied to the entrance of the attic.

On her way to her destination, something hit her from behind causing her to drop the box.

"Sorry." A wavering voice called from behind.

"Daisy, you shouldn't have been running!" Melinda scolded as she turned to face her younger daughter. Guilt filled Daisy's face as Melinda looked into her eyes. "Now, are you alright?"

"I think so." She answered before gasping. "I made you drop one of Grandma's special boxes. She said they contained special fragile things."

Melinda hugged her daughter. "It'll be alright. Things can always be replaced but you, you can't be replaced, ever! Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled as her mother combed her hair with fingers.

After their embrace, Melinda opened the box to see what was so special. Melinda stumbled back as she saw the precious cargo. It was what she least expected. Her mother's prized possessions were boxes filled with her school reports, pictures of her growing up, pictures of her wedding and many more happy memories. As she ruffled through the box, she found a broken picture frame. In the picture, Daisy was a one year old and was being held by Lian.

"Daisy, come here." Melinda beckoned softly as her daughter stepped closer, slowly. "This is what my mother cares so much about."

"Is that baby me?" Daisy asked as she sat next to Melinda.

"You were a year and we had a family reunion." she replied. "My mother cherishes family, that's what so important to her."

"I must have been a handful."

Melinda chuckled as she placed the picture back into the box. "Dais, you're still a handful. Anyway, were you not running off to do something important?"

"Oh yeah, I was helping the others with chores."

"Chores? Daisy, you don't like doing chores." she stated.

"Grandma is giving out allowance in proportion to how much work you do."

"That is definitely my mother." she smiled. "Well off you go while I get these boxes in the attic."

* * *

After a few hours, everything was done. Melinda made sure the boxes were transported to the attic, the girls did all of their shared tasks and Phil and Lian prepared a feast. The only thing that was left was for William to arrive.

"Does anyone know how much longer we have to wait?" Daisy asked.

"Someone seems a little impatient." Bobbi replied. "He'll get here when he gets here."

"And to besides, we will have all the time to be with him until we go back home." Jemma added.

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Daisy dashed towards it to open up for her grandpa but on the other side stood the next door neighbor. Disappointed, Daisy sighed as Lian went to see what the neighbor wanted.

"He's never late." Daisy commented.

"Traffic exists." Melinda voiced. "Dais, he'll be here don't worry."

"How can you tell me not to worry?" She asked before her grandmother and grandfather entered the room. Rising from her downed position, she ran to him. "Grandpa!"

"Woah, Daisy!" Her grandfather exclaimed as he scooped her off the ground. "Looks like you're getting bigger."

"I think that's why they call it growing up." She chuckled. "On another note, I was a little worried about you."

"A little?" Melinda chuckled. "I think you meant to say you were really worried; nearly caught a fit."

"I would say she got her worrying from you, Melinda." He laughed. "You're always looking over your shoulder."

"I'm just precautious most of the time, Dad." Melinda replied. "That's not a big deal."

He laughed at them as sat at the table with them. "So what's new?"

"Nothing really is new." Melinda smiled. "What's new for you dad?"

"Well I have been looking into the idea of moving."

"Moving?! Where to?" She asked filled with concern.

"Back in here with your mother." He smiled. "We've been thinking about it for awhile but we haven't fully decided yet."

"Wow! That's pretty huge." Phil commented.

"We will see when the time comes what happens." Lian added.

"So, how's school going?" William smiled at the girls.

"Well for the short time I've been there, it has been amazing." Bobbi smiled.

Jemma giggled before answering. "And for me, it's a real fun time. I get to learn about all of the things that will prepare me to be a doctor and I also get to invent things with Fitz."

Daisy sighed. "I really don't like going to school. It's filled with people who cause problems."

"Problems?" Lian repeated.

"Yeah, problems. They have nothing better to do than cause problems kids trying to get by."

"Are you bullied?" Her grandmother asked.

"Well in a way yes and no since I fight back."

"Before you say anything, we do allow Daisy to fight but only when necessary." Melinda voiced.

"You are much like your mother, my little flower." William smiled. "Anyway, let's eat."

* * *

"Grandpa, can you tell us a story?" Daisy asked excitedly. She sat in between her sister and cousin in the living room, facing her grandfather who sat next to his ex-wife. Phil and Melinda sat behind the girls.

"A story of you when you were little?"

"No, one of mom when she was little." She beamed.

Melinda blushed instantly.

"Ah, well, Melinda was always a tough cookie. She was really a handful too." He smiled. "I remember how she would always get up when knocked down."

"Knocked down?" Her eye brows twitched in confusion.

"Yeah. When she was very young, she would ice skate and was really graceful with it. No matter, she still had times she fell. One day she decided she would not skate again."

"Mom gave up?" She wondered.

"That doesn't sound much like our mom." Jemma added.

"Yeah, it really doesn't sound like Aunt Melinda." Bobbi agreed.

"She quitted ice skates but not as a sign to give up, she wanted something something she could hit back when she fell so she got into martial arts and became a master at it. No matter how hard she was hit and knocked down, she jumped back to her feet and struck back with perseverance."

"Now that sounds like my mom." Daisy smiled. "She's amazing and never gives up and she inspires me to become great."

"Awww, Daisy." Melinda smiled and blushed as she looked at her daughter. "Come here you." She moved closer to her daughter and hugged her.

"What about my mom?" Bobbi asked.

"Well Melissa was almost the complete opposite of Melinda. She was more laid back in life. Be that as it may, she had a lot of time on her hands and would spend more time making friends and hanging out. She and Melinda often argued and fought because of their differences and their philosophies. Either way, I know they love each other and I love them both equally."

"Oh, well I'm sure my mom did her best in what she believed in." Bobbi frowned.

"What's the matter, Bob?" Daisy wondered.

"I sometimes wonder if my mom loves me like Aunt Melinda loves Daisy and Jemma." She answered. "She makes time for me when it's convenient for her and when she's tired of taking care of me, places me in someone else's care like Grandma Lian and Aunt Melinda. It's just frustrating sometimes! I love my mom don't get me wrong but sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I told her that I am done with her moving me from place to place and I'm settling in with Aunt Melinda."

"Wow! That's a huge can of worms there, Bob." Melinda said as she pulled Bobbi into her arms. "You're welcomed you stay with us as long as you want and for your mother, She loves you more than ever. She holds you high in thought. To her, you're a warrior and she wants what's best for you. That's why she is always working so hard all the time. She loves you more than anything so don't forget that, okay Bob?"

Bobbi nodded while in the arms of Melinda who could tell the girl was crying. She rubbed the girl's back and held her tight.

"It's okay Bobbi, it's okay." She said soothingly. "I got you."

This moment wasn't interrupted and it prompted the family to bond.


	8. Update-of-what’s-coming

This Is an update and some insight on what's to come.

1\. Daisy having night terrors

2\. The Avengers showing up

3\. Visit from Mack, Yo-Yo and Trip

4\. Jemma dealing with Daisy's Bad girl shenanigans

5\. Exes showing up [Audrey for Phil/Andrew for May]

6\. Mission

7\. Parent Show and Tell

8\. Time Skip (Maybe)


End file.
